Property of Omega
by daughter-of-morningstar
Summary: After Tex's death in episode 20. O'Malley wants full control over Caboose's body, so he attacks the rookie's mind when he sleeps. Rated for: Rape, abuse, lang, yaoi. ChurchxCaboose,OmalleyXCaboose, mentions of TuckerXDonut and OmalleyXChurch.
1. CH 1: Watching

**Property of the A.I**

Disclaimer: Red vs. blue belongs to rooster teeth productions. I have a biscuit. But not RVB.

Note: My 1st story. This is a slash between O'Malley and caboose. During his stay inside caboose's mind, O'Malley becomes frustrated at being unable to control caboose, so he decides on a different approach for control.

Chapter one: Watching

" Caboose! Pay attention!" Caboose snapped out of his thoughts and look up at Church who was glaring at him.

"Sorry Church. Don't be mad at me." He replied. Church sighed.

"Caboose. Have you been sleeping alright recently? Because you keep falling asleep during the day." Church asked.

"I like to sleep." Said caboose with a smile.

"Yeeeah. Sure whatever. Listen, you're kinda slowing me down today. Why don't you take a nap or something." Church shrugged.

"But church! If I go to sleep _He'll _get me."

"Whose he caboose?"

"I don't know."

"GOD DAMNIT! CABOOSE! STOP WASTING MY TIME! GO AWAY!" the older Spartan yelled.

"Okay Church!" Caboose said cheerfully, as he ran off back into the base.

"Idiot." Church muttered to himself. Picking up the sniper rifle, church looked in to it at the red base to see the pink one, the orange guy and the one called Simmons talking. "God! Don't those people do anything else other than talk!"

_In the blue base_

"Time for sleep time," Caboose put on his bunny-printed P.Js and jumped into bed. "GOODNIGHT TUCKER!" he shouted, knowing that tucker's room was next door.

"CABOOSE! IT'S ONLY 6 PM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! IT'S NOT NIGHT YET?"

But caboose had already drifted off to sleep. The only thing he remember was the familiar deep voice in the back of his head say: _Goodnight Michael._

**In caboose's mind…….**

"I like girls." said caboose's mental image of tucker randomly.

"Suck it Tucker! Just go away and leave my best friend Caboose alone!" The mental image of Church snapped. He turned to Caboose who was starring aimlessly ahead at his mental image of Blood gulch. "Hey caboose, buddy. Are you okay? Those back-stabbing bastard reds didn't upset you did they!? I'll kill them!"

"Calm yourself Church. I just would like to be alone for awhile." Caboose stood up from the roof of the base and jumped down. The Spartan proceeded to walk towards the caves.

"Kay Caboose. You're the boss. Come back soon though. Tucker's too stupid to talk too!" Church yelled to him. Caboose sighed, it had been 2 days since the _other _for the outside world tried to recruit the red team against him. The blue soldier had no idea who this _other _was; he had often seen the newcomer at the corner of his eye, but when he tried to catch a glimpse of him, he had gone. Whoever this other was, caboose was sure that the newcomer wanted him dead.

The blue Spartan continued walking, but something was making him uncomfortable. Caboose was beginning to get the feeling he was been watched by someone. Despite hoping that it was church following him, caboose knew that it was the newcomer. This was another habit of the other; it was obvious that he enjoyed watching the blue one as he made his way around the gulch; Caboose knew he was there because he often gave his position away with Maniacal laughing.

Caboose uneasily stopped for a moment then sprinted towards the caves and disappeared down one of the dark passages. Moment later and figure in grey armour jumped down from his hiding place and stared towards the tunnel the blue Spartan had just ran into. The A.I Omega, smirked to himself as he calmly began to head into the cave after Caboose.

"Muhahahahaha. Run if you can Michael J. Caboose. But know this: You will not make it out of those caves again without a least a little…. Scarring." O'malley grinned before making a quick note to himself to tail Caboose more discreetly. The A.I entered the tunnel and inhaled sharply. His grin widened; that little blue private was afraid. "Fear, it smells so sweet from you caboose." He murmured to himself. As Omega advanced, his sharpened sense of hearing picked up caboose's rapidly beating heart and heavy breathing. O'Malley laughed. "Try as you might Michael. I will find you. You can run from me, But you will never hid."

Too be continued….

Note: This is my first short so be kind plz. I'll update it when I can. Soo, who thinks Caboose will wake up? And who thinks O'malley will catch him? I need some ideas for the next chapter so send them in k?


	2. CH 2: Claiming

**Property of the A.I**

Disclaimer: Red vs. blue belongs to rooster teeth, not me.

Note: Don't read if you don't like people hurting caboose. I love caboose. Poor sweet caboose. I'm going to shut up now. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Chapter two: Claiming

"Hey Tucker! What's going on in the base! I thought I heard something!" Church marched into the base having been roused from his duties keeping watch by a strange cry.

"It was probably Caboose, he's been acting like that every time he falls asleep for awhile now," Tucker answered unconcerned. Frowning, Church stormed into the recruit's room; his mood lifted instantly when he saw the pain the rookie was in. The cadet had removed his helmet and armour to reveal his innocent young face twisted in terror. He tossed and turned repeatedly while whimpering pitifully.

"Caboose? Rookie? O'Malley? Whatever the hell you're calling yourself these days. Can you hear me? Wake up!" Church knelt down next to the blue private and shook him. The Spartan responded with a small moan but didn't wake up.

"P-p-p-please………………S-s-stop………..Chasing……M-m-me," the rookie cried out suddenly. Church felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. He placed a hand on caboose's forehead, but jerked away less than a second later.

"Jesus! He's burning up! Rookie! Wake up! Damnit! Tucker! Go find help!" the self appointed leader snapped.

"Church, the only other people in this canyon are our enemies and that medic who came yesterday," the teal armoured Spartan protested.

"WELL GO OVER THERE! AND GET THE FUCKING MEDIC BACK! Hang in there Caboose!"

**In caboose's mind……**

"Church?" Caboose panted against the side of the tunnel. Not only had he exhausted himself running but now he was hearing things. But he was sure he heard church shout his name. The young rookie had just kept running along all the twists and turns of the caves but now he was hopelessly lost deep in the tunnel been stalked by that other one.

After catching his breath Caboose stood up again and took deep calming breaths.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. He is not here. He has not found me. But I have to keep going." He reassured himself. However a mockingly chuckle and a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist shattered all his calming efforts.

"_So. I'm not here hmm? What a mean thing to say_," the A.I purred into the soldier's ear. Caboose shivered and barely had enough time to react before he was forcefully smashed against the tunnel wall. Pain shot through his entire body, he was only vaguely aware of Omega letting him slump to the floor. Instead Caboose just choked and tried to give his lungs more air.

The A.I chuckled again and gently lifted the helmet from Caboose's head and tossed it to one side. O'Malley placed a hand underneath Caboose's chin and sharply jerked the boy's head up to face him. The A.I blinked behind his visor in surprise.

"_You look just like a pretty young girl_," he mused. Caboose shuddered at the comment. It was true though, when he was a boy other kids had always teased him for his feminine face and wide round sapphire eyes. He was ashamed of his appearance. Omega saw his downcast eyes and tutted in fake sympathy.

"_Awww. Poor little Michael. Don't worry. I think you look just fine_," The computer program pulled Caboose into his chest and stroked his blonde spiky hair. "_In fact you're perfect_." He hissed. Caboose panicked at O'Malley's added comment and began to thrash around madly against his captor. Omega growled at his resistance, if the boy wanted a fight then a fight he shall get. With that thought in his head O'Malley pulled his arm back and slammed it straight into Caboose's unprotected face.

"**Do not fight me Michael.**" The A.I spat at the blue rookie. Caboose was stunned into a few seconds submission; this pause was all O'Malley needed to step back and remove his own helmet. The Spartan stared at the face that was O'Malley. The A.I looked almost human if it weren't for those ruby red eyes and that sadistic smirk pasted over his (even though caboose hated to admit it) handsome features.

"W-w-what do you want from me?" Caboose asked in an attempt to be brave. He was rewarded with maniacal laughter for his question.

"_What do I want? Ha ha ha. I want a lot of things Michael. I want world domination. I want to kill every last human being in the universe. I want revenge against those who tried to kill me including Tex. But to do that, I need a body Michael. Your Body. Unfortunately, you have no mind of which to take over because you lack any sort of intellect I have been so far unsuccessful. Therefore you leave me no choice. Don't worry, you might even enjoy it_." The AI laughed again before leaning in to the young Spartan and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

Caboose's head was spinning; he didn't know how to react. Artificial intelligence was not program to have human emotions, and if they were it was very limited. O'Malley couldn't possibly love could he? No this was about love, it was about control. Control over his mind and body. The rookie felt the beginning of tears prick at his eyes, his situation was hopeless; his body and face were in pain from the blows O'Malley had delivered to him during the brief fight. Now he was in the AI's power with only one thought: '_Church, Please find me__.'_

**Red base…..**

"Damn, this sucks. Why have I got to be the one who goes and puts himself in danger all the time," Tucker mumbled to himself as he got closer to the red base. "I hope they don't fucking shoot at me again."

"Freeze blue!" said the Dutch-Irish voice of Simmons, who had seen Tucker approaching.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not here to fight! I just want the Medic!" The teal private shouted back.

"Why should we give him back?! He's our hostage now! You gave him to us!" The orange soldier behind Simmons was the one shouting this time. His name was Gruff? Biff? Grid? Something like that. Tucker didn't care and didn't know.

"Listen reds! I just want to borrow the Medic for one of our guys! I'll bring him right back!" Tucker yelled, pleadingly.

"Suck it blue!" The red team's Sergeant, who had heard the commotion between his team and tucker roared back mockingly.

"Aw man. What am I going to do now?" Tucker whispered to himself.

Note: Plz read and review. Hopefully, the next Chapter will have a very Lemony scene between Caboose and Omega. What will Tucker do to get Doc back? Will the reds help as well? Why am I asking you all these questions? I'm the authoress and I should know. But I still need ideas. Post them in k?


	3. CH 3: Taking

Chapter 3: Taking

**Property of the A.I**

Disclaimer: Red vs. blue belongs to rooster teeth productions

Authoress Note: Sorry for the wait. As most of you probably won't know I had to take exams over the summer and during the autumn I was too lazy to type up any more of this story and instead I wrote some other things in my spare time. Anyways please enjoy.

Chapter 3: Taking

**In Caboose's mind…**

For what seemed like an eternity, the AI O'Malley pulled out of the violent kiss he had forced on Caboose. He leaned back to better observe his prey with hungry eyes and a dark smirk. The young Spartan was shaking in shock, wide-eyed and full of delicious fear.

Omega did not give his captive any time to recover before he started to remove Caboose's armour with painful slowness. By the time the blue rookie realized what was happening, the AI had already taken off his chest plate and arm pads. In a spurt of sudden panic, Caboose lashed out in all directions and got lucky when his foot connected sharply with his captor's stomach. Omega briefly released caboose as pain shot through his holographic body.

The young private had barely clambered to his feet before O'Malley seized his ankles and sent him crashing to the floor once again on his back. The AI crawled onto the Spartan's prone body and straddled his captive's hips. O'Malley's red eyes burned with fury and indignation. How dare this pathetic human try to escape! Not even Allison had directly attacked him in her mind.

"**You should not have done that Michael," **Omega growled as he fixed Caboose's gaze with a dark evil look.

"You…. You… Can't–"

"**Can't? CAN'T!! I DO WHAT I WANT!! HUMAN! DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I 'CAN'T' DO!"** he roared. Blinded with rage, the AI leaned down and slammed his lips against Caboose's before cruelly biting into the kiss. His anger subsided dramatically when he heard his prisoner scream under his touch.

Omega grabbed both of the Spartan's wrists to restrain him from lashing out again. As he deepened the 'kiss,' O'Malley dug his long fingernails into the tender flesh of Caboose's arms.

Caboose lay under the insane AI's vice-like grip unmoving and unresisting. Even if he tried to move, he would never get out of his pinned position on the floor. He had screamed when O'Malley sank his teeth into his lips as he kissed him, now he was resolved to crying silently as Omega slid his tongue into the wet cavern of caboose's mouth.

The Spartan whimpered when the AI withdrew from the 'kiss' and began to trail his tongue downwards along Caboose's bare chest and stomach, pausing only to occasionally bite the skin. Caboose felt the sharp nails of Omega withdraw from his wrists and rake their way down to his waistband where they began removing the last of his armour.

The blue private could have stopped him; he could have struggled or screamed for help. With his arms now free Caboose knew he could try pushing O'Malley off him; but his bleeding mouth and bite covered chest gave him different ideas, so he remained motionless. He was too afraid to fight against the AI in case he was punished again.

A soft hiss made Caboose look up at his captor who was removing his own chest plate. Omega's exposed skin was covered in the traditional markings of an AI and was pigmented with a faint purple glowing colour. O'Malley noticed Caboose starring and smirked.

"**Yes. I am particularly handsome aren't I Michael?" **he laughed maniacally and teasingly stroked Caboose's cheek. "**You should feel honoured I chose you." **O'Malley ignored the Spartan when he shivered under his touch, preferring to continue stripping off the heavy armour that still separated them in stead.

"But….. How can you….. You're not human….. You shouldn't be able to do…. This." Caboose whispered with a heavy blush on his face as he thought back to what little he knew about sex. O'Malley, despite being apart of Caboose's mind paused for a few seconds to understand what his captive was talking about. His grin widened once he processed with his captive 'Meant.'

"**You forget that I am in your mind. You see me how I want you to see me. So if I look like a human-" **The AI dragged a hand slowly across his chest to emphasise his point. "**- Then I can must be able to 'do' what all humans can." **He laughed again at Caboose's terror filled face. Tears started to form at his eyes again but O'Malley kissed them away.

"I- I want to wake up now," Caboose stuttered.

"**Not til I'm finished," **O'Malley shrugged, lifting the boy upright from his pinned position on the floor into his cold metallic embrace and gently kissed down his neck.

"Please don't do this."

"**If I don't, where am I going to get my 'fun'?" **

"I-I-I don't want this."

"**I don't care what you want. I have to break your mind Michael. In the only way I know how."**

"Stop! Please!" As soon as Caboose uttered this command, the rogue AI slammed his fist into the Spartan's unprotected cheek. Caboose cried out and gingerly touched the burning mark O'Malley had left.

"**Be quiet Michael. I take orders from no man."** Omega growled darkly before forcefully pushing Caboose back on the floor and with surprising strength, flipped the private over onto his stomach effortlessly.

"Wh-What are you-" Caboose's voice trembled with fearful sobs. He was very, very confused. After pants time came nap time. O'Malley was just making up times. Caboose was also confused about Omega's intentions. Did the insane AI really want to do this? _But I am a guy? Did O'Malley like guys? _Caboose thought.

"**I'm not very fickle when it comes to sex**." Omega stated bluntly, reading Caboose's thoughts. The AI gripped his prey by the hips; painfully burying his claws into the soft skin. He continued to talk despite the Spartan's scream's to let go. **"I think Allison had something to do with it. Although I completely despise Leonard Church more than any human alive; Allison's feelings for him were…… Infectious."**

"C-C-Church?" Caboose choked through tears. The AI cocked his head questioningly to one side and allowed himself a small smile filled with false human sadness. Or was it genuine Sadness? Who knew.

"**Yes. I may not understand human emotion. But I think I did love Leonard the most," **The gentle smile vanished and Omega narrowed his eyes with remembered hatred. **"That really annoys me."**

Caboose whimpered as his legs were wrenched apart; he felt vulnerable in the presence of this mad man and exposed. The AI retained his grip on Caboose's hips and knelt on the backs of the Spartan's knees in order to restrict movement and resistance from the boy.

**"Humans have the strangest bodies. So fragile and easy to crush."** Omega rubbed against his captive and was rewarded with a strangled sob.

"P-p-please ... D-d-don't ... T-this is wrong."

"Hush little soldier. If you stop fighting then this could be quite a pleasurable experience for you," O'Malley crooned in an half-hearted attempt to be kind. The AI rocked against the spartan again and nuzzled the back of his neck. Omega pulled back one last time and with a twisted grin, he slammed hard into the unprepared private. The caves and tunnels echoed with the howls and blood-curdling screams of Michael J. Caboose.

Note: Sorry if it wasn't graphic enough or if you hoped Caboose wouldn't get raped. I'll try to make the next sex scene in more detail and more willing. Eventual ChurchXCaboose pairing so i'll try to update as soon as possible.

_Preview: _

_"Easy Caboose. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you." Church murmured to the boy..._

_Church sat on the bed beside caboose and carefully put an arm around the younger's shoulders and half-hugged him to his chest. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"_


	4. CH 4: Saving

Change in scene or O'Malley speaking

Disclaimer: Red vs. blue belongs to rooster teeth productions.

Chapter 4: Saving

**Real Blood Gulch, Blue base……**

Bold:

_Italic: _Thinking

_**Bold Italic: **_Flashback

Regular: Storyline

The sound of Caboose's shrieks sent Church leaping into the air and falling painfully on the ground.

"Son of a Bitch!" The blue leader yelled in shock. He got back up from the floor and sprinted to Caboose's room. Church had only stepped out of the room for a quick cup of coffee, (even if he was in the red's mechanic robot body he still liked to eat and drink). Because there was no change in Caboose's condition he thought he could grab a few minutes to himself.

"Fuck! Why is it that every time I turn my back something bad fucking happens?!" Church shouted angrily. Leonard halted in the doorway to stare at Caboose in his bed.

The rookie was tossing and turning violently as though he was fighting off some invisible fiend. His face was streaked with tears as he was sobbing uncontrollably. In two strides Church crossed the room and knelt down beside the bed placing one hand on Caboose's cheek and the other he slipped into the younger man's open palm and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Come on Caboose….. Or O'Malley, I don't really know what you're calling yourself these days. Please, you gotta wake up. I hate seeing you like this. Hey, if you wake up I'll let you kill me again." Church added with a short laugh, hoping that might bring back the private.

"Church! Are you still here?!" A voice from outside called out.

"Tucker?! Yeah! I'm still here! Did you get that medic back?!" Church called back. A moment later a teal armoured soldier appeared followed by a purple armoured Spartan.

"Yeah, I got him back but it's temporary," Tucker replied sheepishly.

"How did you get him back?" Church asked curiously as the medic known as 'Doc' wordlessly went towards the bed to examine Caboose.

"Err….."

FLASHBACK

"_**I just want everyone to know… that I suck," Tucker sighed from his kneeling position outside the red base.**_

"_**And?" The maroon one –Simmons- said.**_

"_**And that I'm secretly gay."**_

"_**What else?" Prodded the orange one.**_

"_**And that Red rules and the entire blue army sucks. ….And I want…. To kiss…. All the boys in Red army." Tucker moaned. He hoped that Church would appreciate his sacrifice for Caboose.**_

"_**Good job Blue. Now all you have to do is kiss Private Donut and we'll loan Doc to you for 2 hours," Sarge said from his position on top of red base.**_

"_**The pink armoured chick? No problem. Bow chika bow wow!" Tucker smiled getting up off the floor.**_

"_**Err. Yeeaah. Riiiight. Chick." Simmons said slowly.**_

"_**Dude, should we tell him that Donut's-"**_

"_**Shut up, Grif."**_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Err….. They gave him to me out of the kindness of their hearts?" Tucker said lamely. "Hee, that pink chick soooo wanted me. She even used tongues."

"What was that Tucker?"

"What? Oh; nothing important."

"Riiiight. So Doc, What's the verdict." Church turned to the medic.

"My name isn't Doc, it's-"

"Yeah, and I told you can't pronounce that. So what's wrong with him?" Church snapped back.

"Well physically there's nothing wrong with him. It's just a nightmare," Doc answered truthfully.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That's bullshit! There's no way it's a nightmare!" Church raged.

"I'm sorry but that's my diagnosis."

"Well why isn't he waking up then?"

"I don't know."

"That's it, you're fired. I want my money back."

"But you didn't pay me-"

"I. Want. My. Money. Back." Church said slowly. Doc sighed.

"I only have 20 Dollars," Doc said.

"Good enough. Now get out of my base!" Church turned back to Caboose who was still crying but silently now.

"Kid. What the hell is happening in that head of yours?" Church sighed.

**In Caboose's mind…..**

O'Malley had long since finished up and was now putting his armour back on. Caboose lay in the corner naked and numb; his eyes were glassy with a faraway look as tears slid down his cheeks. There was no pleasure only pain, he felt dirty and used. Well perhaps O'Malley took pleasure in it but he didn't care whether or not he hurt Caboose in the process, he just took what he wanted there and then.

The AI stood up with his helmet under his arm and looked down at Caboose. Omega reached out towards the boy and was rewarded with a flinch, he smiled at the reaction. _Good _he thought. _At least it will be easier to control this body now that I've broken his inner self. _Before he walked away from the blue private who had now curled up into a ball he spoke to him what he hoped was a gentle tone.

"You were very good Michael; especially since that was your first time. You could never compete with Leonard though but you were good either way. As a reward I'll reward I'll make sure the mental images of your friends find you. I've even opened your way out of this world so you can return to the real blood Gulch, wasn't that nice of me? But, you better not tell anyone what happened. Definitely not Leonard or the next time will be much worse."

Caboose blinked and looked up slowly at O'Malley. "N-next time?"

O'Malley smiled. " Oh yes. There will always be a next time."

**With Church…..**

The moment Caboose's eyes flickered slowly open, Church let go of Caboose's hand and stood up in mixture of relief and shock.

"Rookie! Can you hear me?" Church asked excitedly.

"Church…." Caboose murmured softly. As soon as his eyes were fully open he gently eased himself up into a sitting position, wincing as he did so.

"Are you alright Caboose? You seem kinda in pain," Church tried to keep the concern out of his voice.

"I'm fine. Really." Caboose smiled shakily but it never reached his eyes which remained empty and lifeless. Church felt like screaming at the lack of emotion in the Spartan's eye but didn't, only because he couldn't bear to scared the younger man anymore than he already was. Instead he reached out to touch him with a reassuring hand.

Caboose reacted instantly, his eyes lit up with fear and he shrunk away from the hand. Church almost felt his heart shatter when Caboose backed from him in utter terror.

"Easy Caboose, I'm not going hurt you. I would never hurt you." Church murmured to the boy. Caboose blinked confused.

"You shot me afew days ago in the foot," Caboose complained.

FLASHBACK

"_**I'm here Caboose. Where are you hit?" The purple guy asked in concern.**_

"_**Ow! Ow! Ow! My foot! My foot!" Caboose howled in pain.**_

"_**The left foot?" He asked.**_

"_**Er. Left. Let's see that makes an L with your thumb and-" Caboose muttered too himself as he made an l with each hand.**_

"_**I'm just going to assume it's the bleeding one," The purple guy sighed.**_

"_**Yeah! The red one. I-I can't believe church shot me."**_

"_**OH, DON'T EVEN START CABOOSE!" The blue Spartan leader yelled from across the canyon.**_

"_**Anything else?" The doctor asked his patient.**_

"_**Er. W-what?"**_

"_**You have a bullet wound in the foot. Is anything else wrong?" The Doc asked slowly.**_

"_**Er… Oh, I got one! Er, sometimes when I fall asleep at night, I think about my parents having sex and I get really, really mad for some reason." Caboose babbled happily. The doctor paused and starred at Caboose with a freaked out expression under his helmet.**_

"_**Okay. I'm just going to start with the foot."**_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Err.. Yeah. I did hurt you back then. But I'm not going to doing anything like that now." Church said embarrassed at the memory. Church sat on the bed beside Caboose and carefully put an arm around the younger man's shoulders and half-hugged him to his chest. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Before Caboose could answer, O'Malley's predatory growling in the back of his mind cut him off the idea. The thought of O'Malley hurting Church in the same way as he had been was much worse than the thought of O'Malley doing the same terrible things to him again. Caboose automatically shook his head.

Church sighed. "Okay then. You stay in bed for the day. I'll get back on duty."

"Okay Church," the Rookie nodded. Church sighed again and stood up without a word. He walked almost out of the room but stopped to linger at the doorway.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked in a tone that he hoped hid his inner concern.

"Yes Church," Caboose smiled shakily and tried to look brave and cheerful for his best friend. As soon as church saw the expression on the younger man's adorable face he felt a heavy blush flare up on his cheeks. _What the hell is going on?_ Church thought in confusion. _The only time I ever felt like this about anyone was with Tex. How can the Rookie that killed me, make me feel this way? _

Church fought to remain calm and stop the blood flowing to his face. When it didn't work, the blue leader turned his head to out of the room; "Take care of yourself while I'm on duty, Okay Rookie?"

Caboose blinked in surprise at how gentle and serene Church sounded. He couldn't help but answer 'yes' in an awed voice. The older man nodded and disappeared from the doorway, leaving Caboose to sigh and fall back on his pillow. He only had to wait for a few second before O'Malley started talking to him.

"**Good boy Michael. As long as you don't tell, I won't hurt Leonard**," he whispered huskily. Caboose felt tears prick at his eyes before answering:

"Please O'Malley. Do what you want but just don't hurt Church…… He's my best friend."

***********************

_**Note from authoress**__**: It would seem that my idea of 'posting the next chapter for the weekend' is waiting about a month before posting. To be fair, my dad banned me from the computer so I've been writing it in secret. Anyways, here's a clue for the next chapter.**_

Preview for chapter 5: "Caboose. I think I'm in love with you," Church said as he grasped the private's hands in his own. O'Malley smirked in his host's mind. **It looks like things are about to get a lot more interesting for us Michael.**


	5. CH 5: Dying

************

Note from Authoress: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had loads of stuff on like college, coursework and exams so I've being working on this story a little bit at a time alongside other stories I will one day post; Artwork and poems that will hopefully go on DA as well as keeping in touch with my global internet family. FYI: Just got done watching the new Transformers revenge of the fallen movie and it was incredible. I only wish that the Autobots had got a bit more dialogue in their parts but you can't have everything you want. Aside from that, I would highly recommend everyone go see it at the cinema if you want ten times the action and humour of the first Transformers movie. Anyways, without further nonsense from me, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Property of Omega and are not put off by the dark and disturbing nature/content of Ch:5. Hopefully not too many spelling mistakes, please tell me if you find any.

(^_^) (^_^) (^_^)

**Chapter 5:- Dying**

**Bold**: O'Malley speaking or change in scene

_Italic: _Thinking

_**Bold Italic: **_Flashback

Regular: Story-line

Disclaimer: Red vs. blue belongs to rooster teeth productions.

**Blue Base……**

"Hey Church! Can I ask you something?" Tucker called from the base's ground floor to the roof where Church was busy fixing one of the newly installed turrets.

"No." Came the monotone reply of the self-appointed blue Captain. The last thing he wanted right now was to talk to that moron Tucker, especially when he was dealing with an object that could probably explode on him knowing his luck with all things mechanical. Church thought briefly of Shelia and cursed under his breath about how he was going to get that tank some day for team killing him.

"Okay good. Well here's my question." Tucker continued without even bothering to understand what Church's reply was.

"Tucker. What part of 'No' was too difficult for you?" Church snapped.

"No one ever says no to me though. Well, there was this one time when this chick was playing hard to get-"

"I don't want to hear another one of your ridiculous stories douche-bag. Just go away."

"But what I wanna ask you is really important." Tucker whined.

"Alright! Fine!" Church jumped easily off the roof and landed in front of his companion gracefully. He straightened up and crossed his arms to look at Tucker. "Well?"

"How did you do that?" Tucker breathed in awe.

"That's your important question?" Church raised an eyebrow under his visor. (Technically, its Lopez's body right?)

"No, no, no. It's not my original question. I just wanna know."

"Let's just say the red team's robot is a lot more durable than my real body was. Anyway did you just come here to piss me off or are you going to ask me your question?" Church growled.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Well my question is: 'Do you think there's anything wrong with Caboose?"

"This again! You've asked me this before remember?" Church huffed.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"Hey Church. We have a problem." Tucker approached him with Caboose in tow. Church sighed and turned around to face his team.**_

_**"I am not you're mother. So don't come tattling to me every time one of you does something that the other one doesn't like," he muttered bitterly.**_

_**"I'm telling you he's crazy. He keeps threatening me and talking in a scary voice,"**_

_**Tucker whined pointing at Caboose as he did so.**_

_**"No I didn't." Caboose replied calmly.**_

_**"Ohhh soo you're saying you didn't threaten to cut off my head and give it to Church as a Birthday present?" Tucker retorted this time turning to face Caboose.**_

_**"You know. I think you're taking my words a little out of context." Caboose said with his hands on his hips.**_

_**"What? What context?" Tucker asked confused. Church shook his head with a groan.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I know, but seriously, things have gotten a lot worst since then." Tucker exclaimed. Church thought for a moment about the events after Tex was killed by the pink soldier on the red team. Ever since then Caboose had been acting stranger and stranger. It had finally struck home that something was definitely wrong with the rookie three days after the whole nightmare scenario. Caboose was starting to keep to his own company rather than annoy his team mates which both pleased and worry Church. Although it was one of his dreams for Caboose to leave him alone, he knew it was completely unattainable seeing as the private was desperate for his approval and would probably irritate him for the rest of his life. So logically speaking if Caboose was being quite and withdrawn then something was definitely upsetting him. Not only that, but Church had noticed that Caboose had been talking to himself in as Tucker described 'a scary voice.'

"It's probably nothing," Church lied after a moment thought.

"Well, what ever it is, he's seriously starting to scare to crap out of me. He keeps having weird mood swings and lashes out at me if I try and touch him, and he's being sleeping a lot lately." Tucker argued.

"So what's new on that? Caboose likes to sleep during the day?"

"17 hours a day?"

"Okay maybe you're right. Maybe there is something wrong. But come on. Its Caboose remember? The moron that killed me? I think we have more important things to worry about than his sleeping habits." Unfortunately Church knew that his reply couldn't have been further from the truth. The only reason he was keeping up this 'could-care-less-about Caboose' facade was so it wouldn't become obvious to Tucker or anyone else for that matter, that he actual liked Caboose and was starting to care about his well-being. Heck, what was his other option? Confess to the Rookie how he felt? The self-proclaimed Captain of blue team thought briefly on how he would go about doing that. Maybe something along the lines of :- _"Caboose. I think I'm in love with you," Church would say as he grasped the private's hands in his own? No way. Like that was ever going to happen, _the Spartan snorted at the mere idea. _It's best to stick to what i'm good at. Being an really really bad asshole to people I like. It worked for Tex._

"Still haven't forgiven him huh?" Tucker continued without missing a beat.

"Nope. Now, do mind helping my fix the turret or have you got a better idea on how to stop the reds next time they make us surrender." Church folded his arms as he spoke; shook his previous thoughts out of his head; and waited for a reply.

"Well, why don't we use Shelia?"

"You Dumbass. She's offline remember? Or did you forget that she was blown up by the pink armoured chick?" Tucker paused for a second before coming up with his second idea of the day.

"Hey Church. If your body is the red team's old droid; and droids usually fix stuff; can't you just activate your repair sequence to fix Shelia?" He suggested desperately.

"Huh. Well. Yeah it's worth a shot I guess." Church murmured thoughtfully before attempting to undergo what could possibly be the worst plan ever.

**Meanwhile inside Caboose's mind….**

"**You're getting better at this Michael**," O'Malley murmured into his ear as he thrust inside him once more. Caboose whimpered and sobbed beneath the AI but did nothing to stop him. His body was still bloody and bruised from the last time he tried to resist. He wanted it to be over but O'Malley showed no sign of stopping just yet. His hands roamed over the contours of his victim's body, teasing the sensitive spots in order to rouse a sweet moan from Caboose's bleeding mouth. The AI grunted as he slammed himself deeper into the boy's tight, wet heat; feeling nothing but pure bliss as he overloaded into orgasm and came hard inside of Caboose. Panting heavily, O'Malley withdrew slowly from the young Spartan causing him to tremble in pain. Once completely out, the AI gathered the boy's exhausted body from the floor and cradled him lovingly in his arms. Instead of fighting back, Caboose remained lifelessly still and stared up at the roof of the cave they had taken refuge in. He was just too helpless to deny O'Malley any more, especially if the AI made good his threat of hurting Church, which made Caboose's eyes overflow with tears every time he thought about the psychotic AI breaking Church down as well.

Something gentle on the back of his neck shocked Caboose from his previous thoughts and it took him awhile to realise that O'Malley was kissing it with a deliberate tenderness that scared the spartan more than when the AI was being rough and vicious. The unusually kind caresses of O'Malley made Caboose shiver in fear, causing the computer program to pause and frown at the blue spartan with almost innocent confusion.

**"What's the matter Dear one? Don't you like it?"** He asked in a hurt voice. Caboose didn't answer straight away which only provoked O'Malley's annoyance at being ignored and as punishment, he jammed his elbow into the soft unprotected flesh underneath Caboose's ribcage causing the younger man to cry out in agony.

**"I asked you a question Michael. I certainly hope you were listening to Me and not thinking of Him again."** The AI growled in an animalistic fashion. Caboose struggled to take long shaky breaths after having the wind knocked out of him before obeying his "master's" request.

"I-i'm S-s-sorry. I.... I don't K-know.... And.... And I W-wasn't thinking of C-church." Caboose said tearfully. O'Malley regarded him with a glare for a few moments until he broke the tension by embracing Caboose once more with a sigh and lying flat on the floor with the crying boy draped carefully on his chest.

**"Of course you don't know Michael. You're just so very confused right now, you probably don't even realise how broken you've become. But don't worry little one, I'll take good care of you from now on and make sure no one takes you away from me. Do you know why Michael?"** Caboose shook his dumbly making O'Malley laugh triumphantly and kiss the younger male's wet blond hair.** "It's because you belong to me Michael. You are mine, now and forever. So, if anyone ever tries to touch you, especially Leonard Church, then I will torture and destroy them while possessing your beautiful body."** The thought of killing the soldiers in Blood Gulch caused O'Malley to start laughing again, only this time more maniacally. Caboose closed his eyes with a groan and waited for the psychotic artificial intelligence to stop.

After calming down from his evil laughing moment, O'Malley starred fondly down at the young man in his arms knowing full well that his 'games' with Caboose's mind was breaking down his control over his own body giving the AI more of a chance at gaining full possession. Of course, when he had achieved this desire, he would still keep his precious pet caboose locked safely away in his own head for whenever he needed a little fun every now and again. O'Malley grinned at the thought and absentmindedly stroked the Spartan's adorable face before speaking again.

**"Look at me Michael." **He ordered and watched bemused as the trembling boy opened his wide blue eyes and waited expectantly.

**"Tell me you love me."** O'Malley demanded.

"I.. I l-love you." Caboose said shakily without any other emotion but fortunately, O'Malley was too delighted by the Spartan's answer to notice his pet's fear. His dear possession loved him, and that's all that mattered. The AI seized his lips into another passionate kiss that lasted far too long. When they finally broke away, Caboose noticed that the artificial intelligence was smiling in such a dreamy way he looked almost serene. But as quick as a flash the smile changed to a sadist grin

and O'Malley abruptly stood up, leaving Caboose naked on the ground as he began to slip back into his grey armour.

**"Don't fret my little one. I'll only be gone a short while. In the meantime, you will stay here and wait for my return so be sure not to redress while i'm away. I want you completely ready for me Michael."** The AI cooed softly at his sweet little plaything. Caboose nodded and tried to ignore the lustful smirk plastered across his "Master's" features, knowing all too well that tonight would be a very long night.

Once back in his armour, O'Malley commanded Caboose to kiss him goodbye which he did dutifully and silently. Satisfied by the departing gesture, the AI closed his eyes and concentrated his efforts into awakening the real Caboose's sleeping body back in his bedroom in the real Blood Gulch. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself starring up at the ceiling of blue base on a comfortable bed. O'Malley laughed excitedly at his success and sat up to examine himself in the bedside mirror on a table to him right. Starring right back at his was the face of Michael J Caboose with an evil psychotic expression on his face. _At last i'm free! My plan has worked! I'm a genius! _O'Malley thought triumphantly before sliding off the bed and picking up the discarded helmet on the floor. _I'd better find out where the other blue fools are and perhaps scare them just a little bit,_ he murmured inwardly as he fixed the helmet over his head and began walking out of the base two where Church and the teal coloured one were arguing.

"There. You hear that?" Church was saying impatiently.

"Is it like a screaming high-pitched whistling noise followed by a series of random clicks?" The teal one offered.

"No its just like this constant beep beep beep noise." Church retorted in his usual attitude.

"Ohh. Then no. I don't hear anything." The teal one said looking dejected.

O'Malley smirked in his host's mind.** It looks like things are about to get a lot more interesting for us Michael.**

****** TBC*********

**Preview for Chapter 6:**

_"Caboose! Rookie what the hell are you doing! Stop it! Mmfph!!" Church's rant was silenced quickly by the sudden kiss._

_"Relax Leonard. I'll make you feel good again. Just like old times huh?" The younger spartan grinned and licked his lips with a strange expression that Church had often saw on Tex's face right before she......._


	6. CH 6: Possessing

_Note from Authoress: Sorry it's taken so long. About a year actually. I hope this chapter redeems me in the eyes of my readers. Chapter 7, will hopefully be done soon. I've just started typing that one up but it's only half finished. And I still need to up chapter 2 for any of you who are interested in my Transformers Fic. Enjoy, and remember, reviews are appreciated. _

**Chapter 6:- Possessing**

**Bold: Scene change**

_**Bold Italic: O'Malley thinking**_

Underlined: Warthog talking

Normal: Storyline

Disclaimer: RVB Belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions.

**Inside Caboose's Mind...**

Michael J. Caboose groaned as he heaved himself up into a sitting position, wincing as he did so. It was a painful effort, but Caboose felt strangely satisfied once he achieved it. Now that he was no longer lying down in the dust , the blue rookie was finally able to inspect the damage done to his fragile body. He ran his fingers gently down to his thighs and found that they were wet with blood and other fluids that caboose shuddered to think about. But this was not the time to cry over what the rogue AI had done to him. This was the time for action! At this very minute, O'Malley had complete control of his body and could do anything he wanted in the real world. He could even hurt Church! And that was something Caboose couldn't allow.

With his mind set, the young spartan willed himself to move and pick up his scattered armour. _'I know what I must do,'_ Caboose thought to himself as he pulled his breastplate on. _'O'Malley has to be stopped. No matter the cost!'_

**Real Blood Gulch, Blue Base...**

"Do you eh, wait - do you actually hear a series of whistling noises followed by some random clicks?" Leonard Church asked in some confusion over Tucker's earlier suggestion.

"No, I was just tryin' to be helpful." Tucker replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, you're failing," Church retorted venomously. O'Malley watched with amusement at Leonard's predicament; knowing full well that it was about to get worse. _**'Let's shake things up a little bit more,'**_the AI thought maliciously and cleared his throat to attract the attention of the two idiots in front of him.

"All I hear is that voice, you know telling us to kill all our friends before they have a chance to kill us," O'Malley said carelessly in Caboose's voice. Simultaneously, Church and Tucker turned and stared at him in alarm. _**'Haha, Excellent,'**_ the AI though before adding in an innocence tone: "Wait, you guys don't hear that?"

"Oh man, I can't take this any more. Tucker, you're gonna have to do something, man, this beeping is going to drive me crazy," Church exclaimed, completely dismissing Caboose's bizarre behaviour as just being... Caboose. O'Malley shook his head at their stupidity and suppressed the urge to laugh. _**'Watching these fools never gets old,**_' he remarked mentally.

"Er, Okay? Caboose! You have a look at it first," Tucker offered, desperate for help. The AI raised an eyebrow at the request but nevertheless, he casually strolled over to where Church stood and knelt down to examine the damage done.

"I see a switch down here," O'Malley informed them before adding in a mischievous whisper: It's not very big."

"Oh yeah, that's it. Just flip it." The teal one said nodding vigorously.

"Wait stop. Caboose... do you know how to work a switch?" Church asked uneasily. O'Malley looked up with a dumbstruck glare feeling indignant at the accusation. How dare they question his superior intellect! His sanity was one thing, and admittedly, even he questioned that from time to time; but his intelligence! That was going to far.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." O'Malley began sarcastically, building up to a witty insult.

"Alright." Church interrupted him. "Here's a full tutorial then. The switch is pointed in one direction, just turn it around, so that it's pointed in the other direction."

The AI's eye twitched dangerously at the patronizing tone to Church's Voice. He gritted his teeth and looked back down at the switch, suddenly grateful there was a helmet hiding his murderous expression. Starring at the small black switch, O'Malley reached out and pushed it down with such tremendous force, that it popped out of the socket with a laud snap.

"Oops. It broke itself," O'Malley informed them with a maniacal grin. '_**That'll show them,'**_ he thought to himself, feeling particularly pleased that his angry mistake was working in his favour.

"Ughhhhhhhh," Church moaned unhappily.

****** Later ******

"Okay, I see two wires down here. One's green, the other one's red." Tucker had now joined Caboose in examining the wiring in Church's crotch. They had finally removed the plating to reveal all of it's circuitory.

"What about the blue one?" O'Malley asked curiously, who was not so much helping as he was deliberately irritating.

"That's your thumb, idiot. Come on guys, just grab whichever one goes to the switch, and yank it out," Church snapped impatiently crossing his arms.

"Ey, I can't tell which one goes over there," the Teal Spartan complained.

"Then just yank 'em both." Leonard sighed exasperatedly.

"Church, if we pick the wrong one, you could explode," O'Malley said, secretly delighting in the possibility of the self-professed blue leader blowing up.

"I don't care, look, just follow the red one." Church retorted.

"Okay, I see what's going on here. The red one goes close to the switch, and the green one goes... Yeugh, someplace else." Tucker pulled away with a cringe; nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Fine, just pull it. Take out the red one," Church ordered regardlessly.

"Okay Church, you ready, I'm gonna yank the wire. Alrigh, here goes nothin'. One... Two... Three!" Tucker pulled down on the tiny red wire sharply, which came free with a small click.

"Oh God yes, finally! Some freakin' peace and quiet! I thought that was gonna drive me nuts!" Church sighed in relief after the strange beeping noise in his head had stopped at last. _'Thank God that's over. I think I'll go back into the base, maybe grab a bite to eat.'_ The so-called blue team leader started to move, only to realise that something was terribly wrong. "...Hey. Why can't I move my legs?"

**Meanwhile in Red Base...**

Private Dexter Grif stared at the Puma; or as Sarge called it: The Warthog, in increasing horror. It had been mere moments ago when the jeep had suddenly turned itself on and then proceeded to drive around on it's own. Well, not entirely. The purple medic was in the driver's seat, but the Orange Spartan seriously doubted that Doc was doing this on purpose. At last, the jeep braked to a stop facing the red team where Grif silently watched the stationary Warthog beep and click.

"I-is it over?" Donut stuttered nervously. Grif opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when a mechanical voice issued from their unstable jeep. "Acquire Target: Red."

"Uh, Sarge, you, you may wanna start running," Grif advised upon seeing that the jeep was locking onto his commanding officer. The Orange Spartan glanced over to where Donut and Simmons were standing, only to see them backing away slowly from Sarge's side. Grif quickly followed their example before adding an urgent: "Now," to the Red Leader before darting away to join his Pink and Maroon companions.

"Ahhhhh fudge pumps," Sarge cursed in realization at how truly dangerous his situation was. But it was too late. The Warthog revved its engine, surged forward and rammed Sarge hard against the wall of the red base.

"Oh, I'm pinned!" Sarge shouted in obvious shock as he began to struggle under the weight of the large vehicle. But his attempts were fruitless, he could not either push the jeep off him, or pull himself free. He was stuck faster than a fly in a pot of honey. Grif and Simmons exchanged a look that seemed to what: 'What the hell do we do now?' Fortunately, - or in Sarge's case, UNfortunately, - the Warthog resumed its beeping once more and revolved the machine gun built in the back, to fix it's sights on the trapped red sergeant.

"Eliminate red target." A voice said monotonously from the jeep. At this command, the gun activated and began to fire, getting progressively closer to Sarge's head as it did.

"You're gonna kill him!" Simmons exclaimed in fright. But bizarrely enough, Sarge was remaining quite calm in the face of his imminent death.

"What a way to go. Killed by my own mechanical creations. I'm sure there's a philosophical lesson to be learned from all this," Sarge murmured with a faint sigh.

"Something about the dangers of technology, and the unwavering pride of mankind?" Simmons offered helpfully. Sarge twisted his head to hold his subordinates with a furious glare.

"No, something about hiring better help, that doesn't just stand around watching you die!" The red sergeant finished with a yell. Sarge turned back to look at the machine gun firing ever closer; took a deep breath and directed his next comment towards his least favourite soldier.

"Grif, if you see Lopez, tell him I forgive him. Tell him, he was like a son to me."

"I thought Simmons was like a son to you?" Grif frowned in response; glancing over at his Maroon teammate. Sarge copied Grif's actions and gave Simmons a critical stare.

"No offense, Simmons. Lopez and I just, understood each other better," Sarge said reassuringly.

"Understood... he refused to speak English!" Simmons retorted, feeling hurt that a spanish speaking robot was more favoured in the eyes of Sarge than he was.

"Yeah, and he ran away the first chance he got," Grif added, snickering at the memory.

"And now he's trying to kill you with a remote control jeep," Simmons continued appealingly. But Sarge simply shook his head with a smile and in a proud voice said: "Ahhhh, what a little rascal."

The Warthog's turret gun was now firing dangerously close to Sarge's ear when miraculously, the bullet slowed to a stop and the jeep abruptly powered down, completely halting the gun's shots.

"Shutting down. Signal lossssttt." The Warthog's mechanical voice confirmed the suspicions of the red team: The Jeep was deactivated.

"Wow, that was a close one." Grif marveled before asking in concern. "Are you okay Sarge?"

"Ah, horse puckey, I'm fine. Although I do have to admit, maybe a little bit disappointed," Sarge replied casually.

"It's okay sir. I know that you said a lot of things that you didn't mean. People say crazy stuff when they're faced with their own mortality," Simmons assured him; hoping that the previous remark of Lopez being like a son to the sergeant was one of those 'crazy things' people say.

"It's not that. I just felt like I could have taken him," Sarge murmured, almost sorrowfully.

"Taken who, the machine gun?" Grif questioned skeptically.

"Oh he was a worthy opponent to be sure, but right at the end there he was beginning to show signs of weakness. Cracks in the armor, if you will." Sarge said with a gleam in his eye, smirking as he thought.

"What? You can't fight a machine gun!" Grif reprimanded, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, Sarge. I know you're tough and all, but it is kinda hard to beat up hundreds of armor piercing bullets using only your face," Donut said doubtfully, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"And yet, he surrendered." Sarge replied defiantly.

"Guys, guys, it's okay, I've seen this before. Sarge just lived through a very traumatic ordeal. We all have ways of coping with the stress," Doc piped up, still behind the wheel of the jeep, having been no help whatsoever.

"Oh yeah? How do you deal with it?" Grif asked condescendingly.

"Oh I have my own system, that works pretty well for me." Doc stopped short and blushed beneath his helmet; adding with embarrassment: "...By the way, the driver side of the jeep is gonna need a thorough cleaning."

**Meanwhile at blue base...**

"This is great, this is just great. Thanks a lot Caboose. Now what'm I supposed to do: my lower half is damaged," Church hissed furiously. O'Malley blinked and replied once more in Caboose's voice: "Why don't you try walking it off?" He smirked under his visor at his own suggestion; he was only slightly disappointed that he couldn't have said it more sarcastically in his real tone of voice.

"I can't use my legs, moron," Church snapped, feeling his anger rise.

"Oh, I see." O'Malley nodded and withheld his laughter to sweetly ask. "Have you tried running?" Church responded by lifting up the reflective protective covering of his helmet and fixing O'Malley with a deadly glare. The AI took no notice of the threat in Church's expression. The blue leader was always so much fun to tease and annoy.

"This doesn't seem like that big a deal, you hardly ever used your legs before anyway. I've never heard of a grown man asking for so many piggy-back rides," Tucker stated with a shrug. He wasn't really bothered with his friend's malfunctioning legs; it was just something in the day of the life of the Spartans in Blood Gulch. Church's glare moved towards the teal soldier.

"Hey, I already told you: that was for science," Church reminded him.

"Why don't you just try, walking on your hands? Then you could your feet for high fiiiiives, and ...eatin' sandwicheeeees... you know, the important stuff," O'Malley drawled in Caboose's voice. He knew full well how ridiculous he sounded, but it was necessary if he didn't want Church to recognize him. Much to the AI's amusement, Church resumed glaring at him.

"Let me have a look," Tucker muttered and knelt in front of the blue leader. After a brief examination, the teal spartan began to tug at the wiring for a better look at the damage. Had his legs not being immobile, then Church would have tapped his foot impatiently. But then again, if that were possible, he would not be in this situation. So instead, Church decided to demonstrate his annoyance by saying: "Well just start reattaching wires, I'll tell you when I feel something."

"How about this? Did you feel that?" Tucker asked once he connected a red wire to a green one. Church tried to lift one of his feet and growled in frustration when it didn't respond.

"No, what're you doing, I don't feel anything," Church replied shaking his head irritably. O'Malley hid his leering smirk and pushed his own visor up. It was an effort to maintain Caboose's innocence happy expression, but he achieved it.

"Oh, Church? You know, I was thinkin'," O'Malley paused to think of something that would blow a fuse in the blue leader's mind. Something stupid that would piss off Leonard to no ends. "Uh, yih- yih- ya know, when you, when you eat ice cream too fast sometimes and it hurts your brain?" O'Malley inwardly shuddered at the absurd sentence he had just improvised. Church would never rise to that.

"Hey Caboose? Yeah. Shut up." The AI huffed at this reply, feeling disgruntled. He looked away from Leonard and directed his gaze out to Blood Gulch. "God I hate this place," he grumbled under his breath, just prior to catching sight of movement in the box cannon. A blur of orange, maroon, and purple. '_**Brilliant. It would seem that those red buffoons are launching another attack,'**_ he mused mentally. _**'Maybe I should say something? I probably should. Those crimson morons could ruin my plans.' **_O'Malley cleared his throat and said aloud in Caboose's voice: "Uh... Church? I think that you should know that the reds are-" But the AI was once again interrupted when his earlier plan to make Church explode into rage, came to fruition.

"Dammit Caboose! In the short time I've known you, you've managed to call my girlfriend a slut, blow me up with a tank, shoot me in the head, and now paralyze me from the waist down! So I hope it's not too much for me to ask, just for once, if you'd shut yer freakin' mouth!" Church screamed his finish and started panting from the effort it took to emphasis his point. O'Malley gave the spartan a blank look, and slowly advanced towards the self appointed captain.

Church's eyes widened in alarm, at not only the weird gleam in Caboose's usually confused eyes, but also the menacing way the rookie was approaching him. Like a tiger stalking its prey. O'Malley registered the fear in Leonard's face and allowed a lecherous grin to pass across his lips. '_This will be fun,_' he thought to himself. Church willed his legs to move and briefly considered asking Tucker for help, but it was too late. Caboose was standing by his side and proceeded to wrap his arms tightly around Leonard's waist. Church twisted his head to one side away from the wicked smirk on the AI's face and attempted to pull free. Tucker remained knelt, working at the wires, completely obvious to what was going on above.

"Caboose! Rookie what the hell are you doing! Stop it! Mmfph!" Church's rant was silenced quickly by a sudden kiss.

"Relax Leonard. I'll make you feel good again. Just like old times huh?" The younger spartan grinned and licked his lips with a strange expression that Church had often saw on Tex's face right before she... But the memory was quickly cut off when the possessed Caboose leaned back in to devour Leonard's mouth in a fiery passion.

"Hey blues, we're here to- what the hell are you guys doing?" The voice of a certain maroon soldier thankfully broke the kiss Caboose had forced on him, leaving Leonard's mouth open with shock. Caboose looked surprisingly normal now, and had even pulled his visor back down. _'D-did- did that just happen?'_ Church thought shaking his head as though trying to regain some sense of this messed-up situation.

"Erm, Church?" Tucker's questioning tone broke his trance and reminded him that the reds had just arrived at blue base and witnessed everything. _'Oh God damn it,'_ Church cursed mentally.

********TBC********

**Preview from Chapter 7: **

"Please... P-please... Don't," the blond spartan boy pleaded once his tormentor was towering menacingly over him...

... _**"Oh Michael,**_" O'Malley spat out once he successfully tore the chestplate off the boy's muscular frame, and without any warning, smashed a heavy metal clad fist straight into his victim's soft underbelly. _**"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that."**_


	7. CH 7: Fighting

**Chapter 7****: Fighting**

**Bold: Scene Change**

_**Bold Italic: O'Malley talking**_

_Italic: Thinking_

Normal: Storyline

**Disclaimer: RVB Belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**Inside Caboose's Mind...**

_**"Michael? Where are you Love?**_" O'Malley's voice echoed through the caverns and tunnels; located in the darkest corners of Caboose's inner world as he searched for his precious toy. The AI had left the blue idiots in real Blood Gulch, shortly after suggesting that they should try ordering the robot Leonard possessed to fix both his own motor functions and the offlined tank. So far, his first experience of interacting with those fools had be significantly disappointing. It seemed that Church had become even more insufferable during the years Tex had been absent, and worst still, the rest of the Gulch's inhabitants, A.K.A The Red Team, possessed the annoying habit of interrupting him while he was _'playing'_ with Dear Leonard. It had been rather unfortunate that his fun with the self-appointed Blue leader was so quickly spoiled by such idiocy, but now O'Malley was no longer concerned with his failure.

The Reds had long since left after trying to return the purple medic to the Blue team and getting their offer rejected. During these negotiations, O'Malley had _innocently_ suggested that they kill all of the reds there and then. His idea was ignored of course, and Church had instead decided to tell the reds and the purple Spartan to 'go away'. Needless to say, that Omega was not impressed by this display, however it had been amusing to watch Leonard attempt to demonstrate his so-called 'authority' whilst been unable to turn around and face his enemies due to his broken robotic legs.

O'Malley chuckled at the memory and swiftly round the corner of the tunnel where he had left Caboose naked and barely conscious. The smirk abruptly fell from his features, and was replaced with an expression of morbid dread, upon seeing that prize was no longer here awaiting his return.

_**"Michael? Michael! Damn it! You better not be hiding from me little boy,**_" O'Malley hissed in fury as he began to run through the caverns, desperately looking from side to side for a glimpse of his missing toy. _'Impossible! This can't be happening! Michael shouldn't have the will to fight me anymore. He's supposed to be broken and obedient. He's supposed to be mine!'_ O'Malley cursed mentally. In a panic, the AI rushed towards the tunnel's exit and bursted out into Fake Blood Gulch, glancing from Red to Blue base. He almost did a double take when he saw his beloved Spartan sitting atop of one of the high cliff ledges behind Blue team's base. The rookie had removed his helmet and were a look of deep concentration which made O'Malley's blood (if he had blood) run cold with realization of what Caboose was trying to do. _'If he reconnects with his body then I'll lose control of him! He'll regain his strength and stop me from taking over! No! I won't let him get free from me! Never!'_ The AI broke into a sprint towards the cliffs, snarling with animalistic rage as he approached and leapt onto the wall face.

He began to climb faster than any human thought possible; digging clawed fingers into the hard rock when he couldn't find a place to grip onto. His eyes were aglow with vicious red light and his breath was raggedy by the time he neared the ledge Caboose was perched on. But he ignored his exhaustion, and reached up to seize the blue Spartan's ankle that had been dangling over the edge. O'Malley watched as his 'toy' jolted out of his trance and cast his beautifully horrified face down at the AI squeezing and denting the metal armour of his leg. A steady grin spread across O'Malley's mouth upon seeing the terror in Caboose's wide eyes, and the violent tremor that shook through his body.

_**"Hello Michael,"**_ Omega growled ominously as he pulled down on the leg he held in his painful grasp, causing a hysterical whimper to escape the traumatized boy's lips.

"N-no," the young blond spartan moaned, utterly petrified. O'Malley pulled harder on the ankle and Caboose slid forward, nearly slipping off the ledge. With a desperate cry, the blue rookie scrambled backwards and kicked his legs in an attempt to shake off the hand of a man who had caused him so much agony. The AI held on despite Caboose's efforts until a lucky blow from the Spartan's other leg, clipped his wrist hard. Cursing out of pain, O'Malley released the boy's ankle, giving Caboose the chance to crawl back along the ledge to the far wall, drawing his legs up to his chest protectively.

Hissing angrily, O'Malley reached back up with his injured hand and sank his fingers into the top of the ledge and lifted his body up over onto the solid rock above. The AI easily stretched up from his hands and knees and stood at full height, his narrowed eyes never leaving Caboose's ghostly white face. He smiled in a way that promised punishment soon to come, as he began to saunter over to where his prey was curled up against the cliff. Panic and absolute terror was overloading the young spartan as the distance between them started to close. Caboose shuddered when he saw the hungry furious expression of O'Malley's features and tried pushing himself into the rock behind him.

"Please... P-please... Don't," the blond spartan boy pleaded once his tormentor was towering menacingly over him. But it was to no avail. The AI dismissed his toy's sweet begging and promptly fell upon the youth, with one hand scrabbling for Caboose's exposed throat, while the other started to rip away the younger man's armour. It was then that Caboose started to scream.

_**"Oh Michael,**_" O'Malley spat out once he successfully tore the chestplate off the boy's muscular frame, and without any warning, smashed a heavy metal clad fist straight into his victim's soft underbelly. _**"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that."**_ The homicidal AI raised his clenched hand a second time and brought it down once again. Then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth. By the time the seventh metallic blow rained down, Caboose was hacking up bloody spittle with every choked shriek as tears streamed down reddening cheeks. As O'Malley lifted his hand to continue his onslaught of attacks upon the pitiful child, he halted in surprise when a familiar voice from the 'Outside World' reverberated through Caboose's mind:

"Caboose? You okay dude? You've been acting pretty strange." The Young Spartan in question opened his eyes at the sound of Tucker's concern; and upon seeing his chance while O'Malley was distracted, Caboose took a deep breath and shouted up at the sky of his internal world: "Tucker! Help me! You've got to hurry hurry hurry, fix the tank! So that-" But whatever the tortured blue rookie was about to say, was quickly silenced when the Omega AI slammed a hand over his mouth.

_**"Shit! You're going to regret those words dear Michael,"**_ O'Malley whispered venomously in Caboose's ear, before saying aloud in a perfect, happy imitation of the spartan he was straddling: _**"So that I can say hello to Sheila."**_

"Mfph... mmm... mmmf!" Caboose struggled to speak, squirming and wriggling beneath his captor. But O'Malley wasn't having any of it and rapidly elbowed him in the stomach, causing the young private to violently wheeze and gasp for air.

_**"You better start behaving yourself Michael, or else I might take over your body and start killing everyone,"**_ the AI murmured sinisterly as he applied a little bit more pressure around the boy's bared throat.

"You mean all the reds, right?" Tucker's nervous voice rang out around the surrounding area, obviously having heard at least some of his exchange with Caboose. O'Malley swore under his breath before answering in his captive's voice.

_**"Of course! ... For starters,"**_ the AI finished huskily, before turning his attention back to his suffocating victim. _**"Now then, where were we?"**_ As if to strengthen his meaning, O'Malley hand left his neck and trailed down his reddening, bloody torso to rest on the boy's waistline.

"Nh.. Mhmm... Mpfh!" Caboose screamed into the hand that still remained on his mouth as the AI began to unfasten the clasps of the lower half of his body. Impatiently, Omega ripped away the MOJINOR armor that clad the boy's frame, and removed his own gauntlets. The AI then proceeded to slip his exposed hands slowly down into the Spartan's underpants. Caboose, still gagged by O'Malley's other hand, moaned softly and unconsciously bucked his hips towards the touch, his face burning in shame.

_**"I know you don't want this Michael. Which is why I can't think of a more perfect way to punish you,"**_ the AI purred as he released Caboose's mouth from his grip in order to better hear the boy's appreciative sounds.

"Thank you for activating the M808Z Main Battle Tank." A female robotic voice announced from the outside world, causing not only an interruption in O'Malley's molestation of his Spartan captive; but also another chance for Caboose to shout out:

"Shelia! You're fixed! You're fixed!" Relief spread through his entire body knowing that Shelia was active. With her back online, she could easily scan him for problems if he made enough protests and pleads. Her systems would detect the Omega AI infecting his mind; She would then tell Church and Tucker; and the three of them would come up with a plan to save him. It had been a long shot, and incredibly risky on Caboose's part, but well worth it if Shelia would give him just one scan.

"Hello Private Caboose. It is good to see you again. Thank you for repairing me." The Tank's tone was kind and motherly. But before Caboose could speak again to shout for help from his large, mechanical friend; O'Malley slapped him across the face with his free hand, and continued his ministrations with the other.

"He didn't fix you, a robot did it." Another voice from the real world Caboose dimly recognized as Tucker, had joined the conversation. The young blue Spartan tried to reply, but could do nothing other than open his mouth in wordless ecstasy as O'Malley's stroking hand went lower to tease Caboose's entrance. Desperately, the blond reached down to stop the AI's probing fingers, only to be brutally swatted away and glowered at by an irritated Omega.

_**"Don't cock-block me,"**_ the AI hissed at his captive as he cruelly inserted two dry fingers straight into the boy, causing him to whimper and buck upwards in terror, pain, and arousal.

"Dude, come on." Tucker resumed the conversation, oblivious to what horror his friend was enduring inside his own mind.

"Robot? I wasn't aware that our squad was outfitted with a robot." Shelia sounded somewhat confused, making Caboose wish he could see, as well as hear what was going on in the real world. However, these thoughts were abruptly shattered when a third finger was added and began to twist and scissor within their small space.

"I-I don't like where this is going," Caboose mewled as the fingers continued to circle and tease, brushing against something that sent a small jolt of pleasure around his body.

_**"Oh? I could always make you like it,"**_ O'Malley replied threateningly and removed his hand from the Spartan's behind. The blond rookie almost sighed in victory at the loss of the sensation; but it was short lived when he felt his boxer been ripped off, and his legs been roughly spread to allow his captor easier access. Caboose screamed out as he was entered by the AI above him, and tried to detach himself from the humiliation of O'Malley's violation. He focused on the conversation still continuing in the outside world, and almost started to cry when he realized that Shelia, his last hope, was busy flirting with a spanish speaking robot.

"Lopez. What a nice name, for such a nice soldier. You have such excellent motor skills," he heard her say sweetly. Caboose now knew that his situation was truly hopeless. A full body scan from Shelia could have save him from this torment; but with the tank distracted by a robot mechanic, there was nothing left to do other than to lie still and wait for it to be over.

_**"Ummmm yes,**_" O'Malley growled with feral lust. His assault was quickening and becoming erratic as he dug his fingernails into the bones of the Spartan's slender hips. Caboose opened his eyes slowly to stare up at the one who was ravishing his body, and felt a burst of energy rush around his veins, giving him strength for one more try. Just one more plead to the outside world. But to do that, he needed to get rid of the robot. So without any warning, when O'Malley pulled almost all the way out, Caboose shot upright and head butted his attacker with all his power, and shouted one last time: "Well Lopez has to go now. He was just here to help me fix you, and now he has to go away!" It was all he could manage before his snarling captor recovered from his dazed composure, and lashed out across Caboose's face.

"Dude, this is getting weird. Church, will you take your fucking body back?" The Spartan rookie could of sworn that he felt his heart physically sink when he heard Tucker say those words. It was fairly obvious that his calls for help were just falling on deaf ears or being dismissed entirely.

"Roger that," came Church's voice; but Caboose barely noticed the reply or the bizarre robotic shout of: "Noooo! Hegakergerk!" He was too tired and heartbroken to care anymore about what happens from here on out. So the Spartan lay stiffly in the dirt, not even flinching when the sadistic AI returned on top of him; wrapped both hands around Caboose's throat and proceeded to tighten his grip.

_**"Why you ungrateful little fool! How dare you defy me! Do you have any idea what I could do to you and all those other pathetic cretins! You will never escape me! Never! Never! Never! You're Mine! I OWN YOU MICHAEL!"**_ O'Malley was shrieking like the deranged madman he was. All the while, his choking grasp began to squeeze harder, making the spartan under him splutter and flail.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing to my best friend Caboose? You cock-sucking ass-bite!" An annoyingly shrill voice behind them, made O'Malley let go of his victim's neck, and half turn in surprise. Caboose coughed several times and took a few shaky breaths. His watery eyes made it difficult to see who the AI was looking at, but if he was to guess, then Caboose would assume that his Mental image of Church had just shown up. And not a moment too soon either.

_**"Enjoying him Until you interrupted,"**_ Was O'Malley cold reply as he reached down to pull the naked Caboose onto his lap, and wrapping his arms around the Spartan's back.

"Get your filthy hands off Caboose you cock-biting fuck-tard! I'll beat the crap outta you," Mental Church screamed, raising his gun to point it directly at the AI's head. O'Malley raised a holographic eyebrow mockingly, and stroked the hair of the boy curled up on his chest.

_**"I don't like being told what to do by fools who make such pathetic threats. Now go away and leave us in peace."**_ O'Malley responded casually, turning away from the spartan behind to focus on the one in his lap.

"That's it! You asked for it ass-wipe!" The mental image of Church surged forwards and smashed the heavy side of his gun across the back of O;Malley's head. The AI widened his eyes in surprise rather than actual pain, and loosened his hold on Caboose. The Blue rookie, sensing his opportunity to act, jerked out of the loose circle of Omega's arms; stood up, and staggered straight into the steadying embrace of his mental image of Church.

"Mister Caboose!" he squealed when the blond spartan just about collapsed on top of him, and passed out. The fake Church examined his best friend's bloodied frame, feeling compelled to clasp him protectively, yet gently to his chest; before looking over Caboose's shoulders at the fuming AI also clambering to his feet.

"How dare you!" Mental Church hissed at O'Malley, who glared in response.

_**"Give Michael back to me, and I'll let you live,"**_ the AI crossed his arms and spoke in a poor attempt to be reasonable.

"Hell no! Douchefag! I'm gonna blow your head off before you come near my best friend again," Fake Church replied, backing away with his unconscious friend.

_**"Please. Your aim sucks worst than the real Leonard Church. I doubt that any bullet you shoot would come within 5 yards of me,"**_ O'Malley countered as he unfurled his crossed arms to reveal the small hand gun he had been hiding there. _**"Unfortunately for you, I never miss."**_

"So what if you're a good shot! You're still a pansy-assed bitch; And we're still gonna kick the shit outta you!" Mental Church retorted. O'Malley stopped advancing towards the pair and cocked his head to one side.

_**"We?"**_ he questioned skeptically.

Fake Church grinned. "That's right: We. You cock-sucking fucktard." The clicks of safeties been released from triggers filled the air, and O'Malley looked around in horrified shock, as Mental image Tucker, and Mental image Red Team emerged out of the hiding places they been waiting in since Fake Church had stopped Omega choking their hero, the Great Caboose, to death.

_**"Oh Great,"**_ O'Malley grumbled. _**"You know, I can still take you guys on singlehandedly. I'm a better fighter than all of you combined. You're only delaying the inevitable."**_

"I don't know what the Hell you just said. But it pisses me off. So up yours Jackass." Mental image Church shrieked, before turning on his heels, and sprinting and hopping full pelt down the ledges of the cliff towards Blue Base, cradling the small bundle that was his friend Caboose, in his arms.

O'Malley, temporarily caught off guard, tried to follow, but the Mental Tucker ordered the Reds to bar his path and start to fire at the Omega AI. He dodged and danced effortlessly through the barrage of armour-piercing bullets, realizing as he did so, that the moronic Fake Red Team were just decoys, buying Mental Church and Mental Tucker enough time to get Caboose into the security of their Fake Blue Base. The AI could only watch infuriated, as his prize was been spirited away from him, further and further from his grasp; until finally his spartan captive disappeared into the confines of his Base.

_**"Damn it! Those thieving little cretins! Taking what belongs to me! Now how am I supposed to get him back when these Red fools won't stop shooting!"**_ O'Malley snarled as he continued to zig-zag out of harm. Suddenly, something popped in his head. A malicious idea started to form. Omega eyed the reds wearily and thought to himself: _'These fools look as gullible as they come. They'll run out of bullets eventually; and when they do, I'll make them return Michael to me, and resume control of his body in the outside world. It's Brilliant!'_

As the Reds continued to exhaust their ammunition, O'Malley began to laugh maniacally.

*********TBC**********

Sorry, No Preview. You'll just have to stay in tune. But PLEASE PLEASE READ BELOW FOR SOME IDEA OF WHAT'S TO COME.

**Note from Authouress:** _Instead of having my note at the top like I usually do, I decide to full in some important details at the bottom._

_First of All, Big thanks to all those who reviewed in my last chapter, and all you guys who have favourited this story over the last three years. You are amazing and I sincerely thank you, otherwise I would have probably ditched this story ages ago._

_Second of All: AHHHH! Shocker! She actually managed to get a Chapter up only two days after posting her last one. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!_

_A little over the top huh? Come on, Like you weren't thinking it._

_Anyway, on to important stuff. For those who managed to guess that the dialogue in this chapter was from the original episodes, then congratulations and I hope you like how I incorporated it into the story. From here on out, I will be writing in the dialogue up to Episode 30 so the story correlates with the actual series._

_If some of you are serious RVB fans, then you may have noticed that the characters in Caboose's inner world were firing their guns at O'Malley, when later on in the series (about episode 90 - 100), it was established that these mental images only carry the guns for show and don't really work. Well, fear not, because in the next chapter I will find some loophole around that to make to fit._

_SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 8: I will continue these chapter until episode 30 is completed where Tex and Church enter Caboose's mind and remove O'Malley. So for chapter 8, now that Caboose is out of harms way, the only action appearing inside Caboose's Mind, will be when O'Malley tries to recruit the Fake Red Team against Caboose. This will of course fail, so O'Malley will return to possessing Caboose's body for the time been. The scene will then shift to the Outside world, where Tex has taken over Lopez's body and is telling the Blue Team about her Observation of Caboose's strange behaviour. This will virtually follow the dialogue of the original episode with one exception. Without inferring with the original dialogue, I will have Tex tell Church about the abuse Caboose has endured at O'Malley's hands, giving him a reason other than being forced by Tex to help Caboose._

_I'm not sure, I should include Tucker's interaction with the Red Team when he tries to get them to turn off their radios. I don't think that would be relevant to my story line, and it would take ages to write up. From now on, We'll be focusing on Church's perspective, starting from a small recount of chapter 6 on O'Malley kissed him. I don't know how long it will take to do. Usually, I write my chapters up by hand before typing it up. And seeing as I had chapter 7 already written up, it was just a matter of copying it up. So for chapter 8, i'll need to start from scratch. _

_Well that's all for now folks. Ciao, until next time. For those who are interested, I'll be uploading Chapters 3 and 4 for The Forgotten Scout: Barricade's Story shortly._

_PS. I had loads of fun thinking up stupid insults for Fake Church. *Smiles*_


	8. CH 8: Explaining

**Chapter 8**: Explaining

**Bold: Scene Change**

_**Bold Italic: O'Malley talking**_

_Italic: Thinking_

Normal: Storyline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rooster Teeth productions or any of its characters.**

******************************************* X**

**Inside Caboose's Mind...**

"So Booooreed," O'Malley groaned from his crouched position behind the rock now riddled with bullet holes. The Reds had been firing relentlessly for quite some time, showing no signs of letting up their attack. 'Honestly, if they don't stop this nonsense soon, I'll just have to waste all my bullets on Caboose's stupid, imaginary friends.'

The AI snorted in annoyance, and childishly cupped his pouting face between clawed hands as he pondered his next move carefully. It took him over several minutes to realize that the sound of heavy gunfire had silenced, and chips of the rock face were no longer flaking off into his hair.

'Finally!' O'Malley mentally exclaimed as he clambered to his feet, and peaked from behind his hiding place over to where the fake red team were arguing about their shortage of ammo. For some reason, they seemed to be blaming the orange one as it was 'his job to make sure they don't run out.' Satisfied that the fools really had exhausted their ammunition and weren't trying to trick him, the AI emerged with both hands raised in mock surrender.

"Hey boys. How's it going?" He leered as he approached the bickering reds.

**In Real Blood Gulch, Blue Base, Church's POV...**

Something Weird was definitely going on here.

This was the conclusion Private Leonard L. Church had come to after Caboose had shoved his tongue down his throat when his legs short circuited. But when the Red Team showed up and interrupted, Church completely forgot about the Rookie's strange behaviour. Fortunately, the Reds hadn't noticed his 'little make-out session' with the younger spartan, having been a lot more horrified over what Tucker was doing on his knees in front of his crotch.

However once the red team had been successfully dealt with, (and the purple medic told to get lost), things just seemed to go from bad to worse when Caboose suggested leaving Lopez's body, and allowing the robot to fix himself.

Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Thinking about this now, Church couldn't help but bitterly consider: Why the hell Murphy's Law wasn't called Caboose's Law? Thanks to the Rookie's stupid idea, the moment he unpossessed the red team's robot, the damned mechanical had run off as fast as he could, back to Red Base.

It was a good thing at least, that he had convinced Tucker to help paint Lopez's body the same light blue his armour had been; because as soon as those Reds saw a blue Lopez come charging towards them, they foolishly attacked him, causing him to return begrudgingly back to the Blue Base to fix their Tank.

But now that the Robot had fixed Sheila, things had gone from Worse to Weird. Caboose was acting up again, Lopez and Sheila were... flirting? And Tucker was demanding that he take his body back before it got any stranger. Without another thought, Church eased his spirit into the robotic body._ 'Once I'm back in control, I'll sort this whole mess out,'_ he said to himself. But to his surprise, the self-appointed blue captain found that the body was rejecting him, refusing to let him integrate into the machinery and the system as he had done all those months ago.

_'What the-? Why can't I get back in?_' Church cursed mentally.

"You okay in there Church? Church. Hey what's going on? Do I need to flip your switch?" Tucker's voice broke his concentration, so he faded back out of Lopez's body and materialized next to his team.

"What the... that wasn't me! What the hell's going on here?" Church snapped in angry confusion. They all turned towards Lopez's shuddering frame; jumping in fright when the tremors stilled, and the robot slowly span around to face them.

"Well. Buenos dias cockbites. Guess who's back." A familiar female voice issued from the robotic visor. The amused tone to her voice made Church shake with fury, when he realized that not only had his ex-girlfriend taken over his stolen body, but she was laughing at him over it too.

"Get out of my body right now, Tex!" he commanded, brimming with both rage and humiliation. The only female Spartan cocked her head to one side and folded her arms. She often did this with a piercing glare on her face, so Church was glad it was covered by the helmet.

"Your body? This isn't your body, I stole it." She retorted indignantly.

"Yeahah, but I stole it first!" Church countered, almost fuming.

"I am confused." The puzzled voice of Sheila made everyone turns back towards the Tank. "I thought your name was Lopez. And I thought you were a man. This is all so strange. I feel like my circuits are crossed... and I like it." She added slyly.

"I know how to get her out of there." Caboose interrupted in that creepy, deep tone he used from time to time. _'Maybe Tucker's right. That really is a scary voice.' _Church thought to himself. He watched as Caboose turned back towards Tex and raised his handgun to face level.

"Wink," the Rookie said playfully, fingering the safety trigger. Tex visibly stiffened and took a step to the side, but otherwise, held her ground. _'Okay. I need to put a stop to this,'_ Church decided as he strolled over to stand between them; diffusing the situation with his presence.

"Caboose, don't. Look, just go explain to Sheila, okay?" The elder Spartan ordered his subordinate. To his surprise, Caboose didn't act the way he usually did when Church give him a order. Ordinarily, Caboose would lift his visor, give him a whacky grin, and say something like _'Sure thing Church!_' Instead, the blue rookie gave a contemptuous snort and ran past him without another word. Church frowned at this, and waited until Caboose was safely out of earshot (and firing range) over by Sheila before he spoke again in hushed tones to the rest of his team, (and Tex.)

"Alright Tex, now what's it gonna take to get you outta there?" Church asked in tired irritation. His Ex always knew how to put him in a bad mood.

"Well ever since I've been a ghost, I've been watching you guys a lot." Tex started.

"Whoa, when you say you've been watching us, does that mean you've watching us all the time?" Tucker cut in, earning him an annoyed, silent glare from the Freelancer. The Teal Spartan ignored the look, and glanced over to where a nearby boulder in the middle of the Gulch was. The rock had been scribbled with teal graffiti that read: "Keep out! Tucker's Rock! Private!"

"Like even when we're alone?" He continued uneasily.

"Yes Tucker, and you should be very ashamed of yourself." Tex replied in a reprimanding tone. Like that of a mother telling off an unruly child. Tucker guiltily lowered his eyes to the ground.

"It's very lonely out here," the teal spartan whined, shuffling his feet his the dirt. Tex lifted up her visor to reveal dark green eyes, narrowed impatiently.

"Anyway, I've noticed a change in one of your guys." She carried on, as though there had been no interruption, and gestured over to the blue Spartan kneeling on the Tank across the way. "Caboose." She added unnecessarily clarifying whom she was talking about. Although, as she said his name, Church could of sworn he saw a flicker of sympathy flash in those deep greens. But he was also sure he imagined it. _'I mean come on. Tex? Showing concern over anyone?'_ Church thought to himself in amusement.

"A change? Like what, he's finally learned the whole alphabet?" The Blue leader asked sarcastically, a grin was plastered over his obscured features. Tex gave him a strange look before replying. It seemed almost sorrowful.

"You haven't noticed that he's become increasingly aggressive lately?" She pressed the question forcefully like it was extremely important.

"I have." Tucker offered helpfully. "Started about the same time Sheila got disabled, and you got blown up. I tried to tell Church, but he never listens." The teal spartan complained pointing at Church as he said it.

"Tucker, there's a very fine line between not listening, and not caring. I like to think that I walk that line every day of my life," The self-appointed blue leader explained patiently, earning him another hard glare from Tex.

"I had just finished repairing the tank, when I overheard Church's plan to warn the Reds about me. From what I can tell, the A.I. calculated the odds of survival, and didn't like the results." The Freelancer shook her head and sighed. "Once Caboose turned on his radio to call Church, it took its chance." She added in what sounded like a... _regretful_ tone?

"And that was when he said his name was O'Malley." Tucker exclaimed as Tex's explanation started to fill the gaps in his mind. "So the A.I. that was in you infected Caboose?"

"Right." Church confirmed with a nod. "Everyone's armor has one slot for an AI, and Caboose's would have been vacant."

"I think there are a few of his non-artificial slots that are empty too," Tucker joked, giving Church a friendly dig under the ribs.

"And before I could figure out what happened, that bitch, hit with a really lucky shot," Tex snapped, bitterly remembering the incident with Donut and his grenade throw. "And the next thing I know, I'm a ghost." She finished with a shrug.

"Alright, I get it." Church waved his hand impatiently. "Caboose has your precious little AI. So let me guess: you're holding my body hostage, until I help you get your AI back, right?" The Blue Leader speculated aloud, and watched as his Ex-Girlfriend's face contorted with angry hatred.

"Wrong. You're gonna help me kill it!" Tex hissed venomously in response, causing both Church and Tucker to back away from the seething woman.

**Still Real Blood Gulch, Blue Base. Tex's POV...**

It sucked being Dead, but at least I was free to float around wherever the Hell I wanted. And yet even in death, I still had a job to do. I knew that O'Malley had jumped out of me before I died at the hands of that pink bitch of the Red Team. But the real question was: Who did he jump to?

So I decided to spy on both Teams, checking for signs of that damned Omega AI. It didn't take me long to realize that O'Malley had transferred himself into Caboose. The boy's such an airhead most of the time, it's a wonder no one noticed his change of personality sooner. I always knew Leonard was an idiot, but God, this take's the cake. Even the Teal guy figured it out before him.

At first, I wasn't really concerned that Caboose was the one infected. I just thought that the rookie would be a temporary house for O'Malley because he was the only one with his radio one. I mean let's face it. Caboose isn't exactly a brilliant soldier. Nor is he some sort of genius. Okay, he's incredibly lucky. But the fact remains that he has none of the qualities Omega would look for in a replacement partner. So I just assumed that O'Malley would jump out of him the first chance he got. Probably into a body best suited for him, like that Red Sergeant guy, or that Maroon Nerd on the Red Team. They seemed like better hosts for a power-hungry, insane computer program.

Needless to say I did nothing to help. A choice I now bitterly regret.

I didn't know at first, what Omega was doing to Caboose inside his own mind. I wish I was still as ignorant. I knew O'Malley was twisted but I never thought he was capable of _rape_. Maybe it was because while we shared a body, he was restricted in his perversions. I had full control of myself, and he accepted that. But with Caboose, he must have tasted the freedom of roaming around Caboose's carefree mind, and wanted more. Wanted control. Full control of his Host's body.

So he waited, and watched, patiently for his moment to strike. To bring that little boy to his knees in some sort of sick game for total power. I had no idea what was going on until it was too late. I had wasted months wondering why O'Malley hadn't jumped out of Caboose yet. It didn't make sense to me back then. So I decided to check it out. Just a peak into his mind, to see what was going on.

I found Caboose's perception of reality rather strange, but amusing. It was funny to see how he viewed Church, when I had seen so many times how badly he really treats Caboose. But then again, who wouldn't be a little bit agitated when you where forced to spend everyday with the idiot who killed you.

I asked 'Mental Church' (as I like to call him) where I could find Caboose. He didn't know, so I went exploring.

And I did find Caboose. But not the way I imagined it.

**Flashback**

_Tex first heard the soft whimpering sound when she passed the mouth of one of the Caves and Tunnels Caboose's mind contained. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened carefully; waiting to another sound before venturing into the cave itself unless she was certain she of what she heard._

_She didn't have long to wait, when a low moaning echoed towards her. Cautiously, she entered and silently crept through the passageway, pausing every now and again to listen for the whimpers and moans, so she knew which direction they were coming from. As she moved closer to its source, Tex began to make out dark chuckling coupled with occasional grunts alongside the whimpers._

_The freelancer was now only 5 meters away from the strange noises. The only thing preventing her from seeing the cause was a solid rock face between her, and whatever it was. Hesitantly, she removed her head and pressed her ear against the wall of the passageway. She could now make out two voices, speaking in muffled tones, and both of them recognizable._

_"P-please... Gah... S-stop... Ah," Came a tearful sob she identified as Caboose. 'Is someone hurting him? He sounds in pain.' She wondered with a frown._

_**"Heh. Come on... Ah... Michael. We're... Oh... Just getting started,"**__ The breathless reply to Caboose's request was unmistakably familiar._

_"O'Malley." Tex found herself snarling with remembered hatred. "What on Earth is he doing to Caboose in there?" She asked herself softly this time._

_"N-no more... I... I C-can't... Take-" Tex never heard the rest of the sentence when an agonized scream pierced the air. Pulling away from the wall, the female freelancer looked around desperately for a way behind this rock wall. 'He torturing that kid and I can't find a damn way in there,' she thought mentally as she scrabbled around for a weak point in the hard stone._

_**"Damn it Michael! Stop screaming or else the next time I fuck you, I really will give you something to cry about!"**__ The AI roared causing the hysterical sobs to quieten down to a hiccup. Tex stood rigid; face blank with shock. Her mouth hung open as she began to tremble violently. First in wordlessly horror, and then in pure outrage as the words of O'Malley replayed in her mind._

_"SonovaBitch. That Son of a Bitch!" She spat out through gritted teeth and charged out of the tunnel she was in. She began to weave in and out of other passages, hellbent on searching for an entrance into the cave where that Bastard was hidden. Tex pulled her gun out of her holster for good measure, knowing that there was no way she was letting him get out alive._

**End of Flashback**

But I never found that Cave. I looked everywhere for a way in. I even tried smashing open the wall, but for some reason, Caboose has made every rock in his mind out of reinforced concrete.

I could get to him. I couldn't save him. So I told his 'Mental Friends' what was going on, and asked them to keep up the search for me. It was the first time I ever saw Church show such concern about... anyone really. Even if it was only a mental projection of what Caboose believed Church to be, it was still nice to see just once, that he cared about someone other than himself.

I had to leave then, else O'Malley would have found me at a disadvantage. I would have had the element of surprise in the Caves if I had found him then. But out in the open, I hate to admit it, but he's just as good a fighter as I am. It doesn't help either that he knows my every movement, and my every attack.

It made me feel sick when I saw the damn AI parading around in Caboose's body. And I nearly threw up when I saw that bastard kiss Church. Not because I'm jealous or anything like that. But because he was using that poor kid's body to do it in. I already knew that O'Malley had feelings for Church. I was the one who infected him with them, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

I can only hope that Caboose's 'mental friends' have found him somewhere in that mind of his. Because if they haven't, I could be risking Caboose's life with what I'm about to do. I couldn't just stand by any longer and do nothing. I had to act. So when I saw Church about to spirit-dive back into his hijacked robotic body, I saw my opportunity, and got in first.

O'Malley knows I'm involved. He's got possession of Caboose's body again, and offered to shoot me out of the robot. I'm a threat to his plan, that much is certain. So I'm glad that Church intervened and ordered him to stand down. He's not stupid enough to disobey a direct order from Leonard. If he does, then Church will get suspicious.

So now I'm standing here, trying to explain to these morons that we have to get rid of Omega once and for all. I can't tell them why. That for Caboose to decide who should be told. It wouldn't be fair to him otherwise. But I think I'll have to tell Church. I'm going to need some help on this one, and seeing how Leonard is the only other ghost here, I suppose he'll have to know who we're doing this for.

Besides, I don't think it'll matter. Caboose would want Church to know, given the fact that they both have feelings for each other. Even if they haven't it realized yet, it so obvious that the pair of them need smack upside their heads. I've been watching them for months and it was made clear to me within the first week of observation!

Anyway, I finally look at Church when I've calm down. He hasn't got his helmet on at the moment, and alarm is written all over his face. I take a deep breath and straighten back up to meet Leonard's gaze.

"We need to talk." My glance slides over to where Tucker is eavesdropping. "Privately." I add, loud enough for the Teal soldier to hear.

**********TBC***********

Authoress' Note: Well. That was easy enough to do. I've actually surprised myself with how quickly it took to write this off the top of my head. Just be warned my beloved audience, that the only corrects I've made to this is through spell checker. So I will be very grateful, if you tell me of any mistakes I've made in a review. Thanks.

Don't know when Chapter 9 will be up, but at least I have ideas for it now. Nine will consist of a simple layout of three scene transitions. One with Caboose in his mind, One with O'Malley, and finally back to real Blood Gulch for one with Church.

Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoyed the latest Chapter.


	9. CH 9: Telling

**Chapter 9**: Telling

**Bold: Scene Change**

_**Bold Italic: O'Malley talking**_

_Italic: Thinking_

Normal: Storyline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rooster Teeth productions or any of its characters.**

******************************************* X**

**Inside Caboose's Mind...**

Within the deep recesses of his mind, Michael J. Caboose's eyes fluttered open slowly, yawning as he did so. Groggy with sleep, he lay still in the middle of something soft and warm; letting his sight readjust to the strange glow around him.

Once he was both seeing and thinking coherently, the blue rookie realized that he was no longer trapped inside the haunted Catacombs that O'Malley had imprisoned him. Instead, he was comfortably tucked up in his fluffy bed back at his Mental Image of Blue Base, with all his open cuts and bruises carefully cleaned and bandaged. Gingerly, Caboose traced his fingers over the wounds covered by gauze on his cheeks and across his head. Wounds that were caused when the AI smashed his fists repeatedly into his unprotected face as he tried desperately to call for help in the outside world.

A few shed tears started to sting his face as he remembered what happened on the cliffs behind the Base. The young Spartan sat up and propped himself against his fluffy pillows; wiping his eyes resolutely and sniffing back a small sob. "I'm alright. I'm safe in my base. He can't get me. He can't hurt me in here," Caboose said aloud, hugging his body protectively in an effort of reassurance.

"Mister Caboose! You're awake!" An excited high pitched cry broke the blue rookie's melancholy, causing his head to shoot up in surprise. His mental image of Church was standing in the doorway of his room, with his helmet under his arm and a relieved grin spread across his handsome face. Without a second thought, the fake captain hurried to Caboose's side and threw his arms around him in a gentle embrace, taking care not to squash his injuries. The young Private relaxed in Fake Church's hold, and buried his face into his superior's shoulder as he returned the hug. The helmet that had been in his arms lay discarded on the floor from where the Mental image of his captain had dropped it, and the visor had cracked; but Fake Church didn't care. He had his best friend back, and no one was going to take him away again.

**Inside Caboose's Mind, With O'Malley...**

_**"How many more times do I have to explain this to you morons!"**_ O'Malley snapped at the Red Team below him from his cross-legged position on a large boulder. For the past hour, the AI had been trying to persuade the Red cretins to help him get his beloved Caboose back from the Blue cretins. So far though, things weren't going as planned.

"Argh! Let it be known that I have a Southern Accent! Yahrh!" The Mental image of the Red Sergeant said for the seventh time during their conversation.

_**"Yes, Yes! I've got it already! Now about Michael,"**_ O'Malley retorted impatiently.

"Michael J. Caboose is so strong and pretty," The Mental image of the Pink one, (who for some reason was believed to be female) interrupted in a girlish giggle.

"Yeah! Caboose is awesome! I wish he was our Leader," The Fake Maroon one complained audibly.

"Arrr. I be wishing he was our Leader too, Yaah!" The Sergeant with the Pirate Accent agreed with his subordinate. Suddenly, all of them broke useless babble about how amazing and how powerful 'the great Caboose' was.

O'Malley groaned miserably at his situation, and clasped his ears between his hands, in an attempt to drown out their conversation.

_**"Will you all just SHUT! UP!"**_ He screamed, baring his fangs as his nose curled up into an animalistic snarl. Shocked silence settled across the Fake Red Team as they stared up at the fuming AI with wide eyed expressions behind their visors. But the moment didn't last before they all started to chatter amongst themselves again over how 'Mister' Caboose was 'so going to kick this mean guy's ass.'

_**"That's it. That is it! I've had with you foolish morons and your nonsensical gibberish! How the hell you manage to function as a team is beyond even my understanding! Screw you all, I'll just go after Michael myself!"**_ O'Malley roared in frustration as he leapt off the rock he was astride and started to climb back down the cliffside.

"Hey! Wait a minute! We can let you go. We're supposed to be stopping you from getting to Caboose," the yellow idiot, Grif whined loudly.

"Yeah! We can you leave!" The Maroon one objected, causing all of them to point their guns at the retreating AI.

"Halt! Yarrhh!" The Pirate Sergeant ordered. O'Malley stopped in his tracks; eye twitching dangerously. He slowly turned back around towards the fake reds and smirked, showing all his teeth.

_**"I think not,"**_ he replied with a sneer.

"B-but we. We have guns. A-and we told you to 'Halt'," Mental Simmons said in confusion. At this, O'Malley through back his head and laughed; hollow and mirthless.

_**"Soooo, you fools think your guns can stop me leaving do you?"**_ Some of the Fake Red Team were stupid enough to nod; which only made the AI's sinister grin widen._** "I beg to differ,"**_ he hissed, before lunging forwards with one fist raised; and in one easy movement, punched the closest fake red team member so hard in the face, that he flew back into where his team mates were gathered and knocked them all out cold.

_**"Ha. Still got it."**_ O'Malley praised himself aloud, cracking his fingers in a nonchalant way as he bent over the unconscious fake reds. Once he was satisfied that they really were down for the count, he delivered a swift, spiteful kick to the helmet of the sergeant, and turned his attention to their weapons.

_**"Nice firearms boys."**_ He said appreciatively as he pick up one of the shotguns and began to admire it from every angle, twirling it like a baton between his fingers. _**"Too bad they won't do you much good any more. Not that they did before mind you."**_ Chuckling, the AI stopped spinning the gun and gripped it tightly, concentrating hard on the ammo cartridge. All of sudden, the plastic casing that protected the bullets started to crumple as he crushed it in his powerful grasp. Silver rivers of melting ammo clips run down his arms onto the dusty floor where it collected in puddles. When he was done, the gun was completely worthless. The Ammo cartridge was so badly fused together with the bullets it contained, that it would never fire again.

_**"Perfect. Now your gun will just be for show from now on."**_ O'Malley tossed the broken firearm towards one of the unconscious forms at his feet. _**"No one fucks with Omega and gets away with it. But while I'm here, it doesn't seem fair to destroy only one of your guns. So I might as well finish the job."**_

Maniac laughter echoed around the cliffs as the crazed AI set to work making the weapons of the Fake Red Team as useless, before they regained consciousness again.

**Real Blood Gulch, Blue Base...**

"We need to talk."

These were words that Church always dreaded to here. Whenever Tex ever needed to 'talk' about something in the past, usually something painful happened to him as a result.

"Jeez, Tex. The last time you said that, you became my _ex_-girlfriend," Church joked in spite of himself. To his surprise, instead of the dry chuckle and a sarcastic retort, the black freelancer stayed silent and crossed her arms.

"Maybe you didn't hear me Church. I said we need to talk," she repeated in a haughty tone, that for some unknown reason, made the blue spartan shudder unpleasantly. Tex obviously wasn't the mood for their usual banter.

"Okay then. Talk," he encouraged her, only to watch her gaze slid over to where Tucker was standing.

"Privately." She added after a moment of inspecting the Teal Spartan disdainfully.

"What! Ah come on dude, that's not fair! You can't just cut me out like that Tex," moaned the person in question.

"I can, and I will. Besides, this doesn't concern you... whatever your name is. This is between me and Church." She replied waspishly.

"Speaking of things between you and Church: Bow Chika Bow Wow!" Church groaned at Tucker's typical come-back to any form of innuendo he found. And Tex... Well, if he could see her face beneath the visor, she would probably be glowering at the now laughing spartan.

"Can I Kill him?" She directed the question to Church, who shook his head in response.

"Come on, let me stay. Church tells me all his secrets anyway," Tucker argued.

"No I don't! I never tell you anything!" Church rounded on the teal spartan furiously.

"Dude! She was falling for it!" Tucker complained far too loudly.

"Alright. Let me put this in to terms you can understand. Get the Hell away from us for the next 15 minutes, and maybe I won't break both your legs while you're sleeping tonight," Tex explained menacingly, causing Tucker to take several steps backwards.

"Erm. You know... I think I left my... thing in the base... I'll just go get it. It might take a while to find... 15 minutes tops... Bye!" And with that, the teal spartan scampered into the base as fast as a terrified bunny rabbit.

"Finally," Tex snapped so fiercely that Church actually jumped in his spiritual form from startled surprise.

"Hey Tex. Is there anything wrong? You know, besides the whole AI-Jumping-Out-Of-You thing," Church added hastily. Tex ignored him for moment to watch Tucker enter the Blue Base. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she turned back to her ex-boyfriend.

"Tell me Church, How do you feel about Caboose?" She asked bluntly. The blue leader was slightly taken back by the question but answered nonetheless.

"The guy's an idiot and I hate him," he replied folding his arms.

"You... hate him?" Tex pressed on with an edge to her voice which made Church think that there was something more to this she wasn't telling him.

"He killed me Tex. He fucking killed me. How the hell am I supposed to feel?" he snapped back impatiently.

"Even if that were true Church, would you want him to suffer for it? In agonizing pain that will torture him forever?" His ex-girlfriend lowered her tone to one more softer and sympathetic.

"Well I would go that far... He may be an idiot but that doesn't mean I want anything really bad to happen to him," Church frowned at the question; curious to learn where Tex was going with this.

"And what if he was in serious trouble? What if he was being punished for being an the moron he is? Would you save?" She said sincerely.

"Okay, that's it. What the hell are you talking about Tex?" Church had finally had enough of the freelancer's riddles.

"You didn't answer my question," Tex retorted sternly.

"And you didn't answer mine. Now what's gotten into you?" Church fired back, standing his ground.

"Hmph, fine. Since I told you about how O'Malley moved into Caboose, did you ever wonder why the AI stayed inside his mind?" Tex tried to ask casually, but her desperation to save the rookie Spartan's sanity, crept into her voice.

"No, not really," Church said shortly.

"C'mon Church, think about it. Caboose ain't exactly an ideal freelancer candidate. Hell, he isn't even an ideal soldier. He's not very smart or good at fighting, and he has absolutely none of the qualities an AI like Omega would value. But O'Malley's had plenty of opportunities after leaving my body to move into someone more suitable. So why does he remain in a soldier whose useless to him?" Tex explained with as much patience she could muster.

"Hmm. I- I don't know. Come to think of it, when you put it like that; it does sound strange." Church mumbled more to himself than Tex.

"Of course it does. Now I'll ask again. Do you think Caboose deserves to suffer at anyone's hands?" Tex said seriously.

"... No. He may be an idiot; but he's our idiot. And no one hurts our idiot except for us," Church proclaimed after carefully thinking it over.

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way; because there's something I need you know. If you're going to come with me, then I think it's only right that I should tell you now instead of later when we're already inside," Tex whispered ominously. Despite himself, Church felt a shiver run down his ghostly spine and chose to remain silent.

"Church, the reason O'Malley has refused to move to a more efficient soldier is because for the past few months he's been to busy torturing Caboose from within his own head," Tex revealed in hushed tones, making the blue leader frown.

"What do you mean by torture?" Church asked with a sarcastic edge to his voice "Like driving him crazy? Because I'm pretty sure the AI will lose his sanity much quick than Cabo-"

"No Church, nothing like that. Though I suppose Caboose would lose his mind eventually if O'Malley keeps on raping him enough," Tex replied bitterly, causing every nerve in Church's body to freeze up. Did he just hear her right? Did his ex-girlfriend just say that her AI was _'raping'_ the rookie?

"W-what do you mean b-by that-" But Church was cut off once again.

"Rape Church! Fucking Rape! What's not to understand about that? What else could it possibly mean! Dictionary one-oh-one: Rape. Verb. Meaning: To force someone to have sex when they are unwilling, using violence and/or threatening behaviour! Is that clear enough yet? Or do you need it spelling out more!" Tex burst into uncharacteristic rage at her ex-boyfriend's stupidity, who had taken several steps back from the screaming woman in horrified fear.

"B-but How? How is that even physically possible?" Church's voice shook slightly as he struggled to find the right words.

"It's called perception. Inside his Mind, Caboose has a whole different point of view of how he sees and remembers us and Blood Gulch. Admittedly, it's a little messed up, but that doesn't change the fact that Caboose also had an mental image of how O'Malley might appear. It's from this image that allowed the AI to become something real to Caboose. Something flesh." Allison explained, now that had quickly calmed down from her rare moment of emotional outlet.

"That's... That's sick. Why would an AI do something as disgusting as that to a kid of all things?" Church fought to swallow his feelings when he asked this.

"My guess is that O'Malley used it to break Caboose's mental resistance, and gain control of his body. But seems that after a while, he did it because... He enjoyed it," Tex answered, not bothering to hid her revulsion.

"That's just so... I can't even believe it," Church murmured and clutched his head in pain. _'It's all my fault. I should have listened to Tucker when he tried to tell me. Or that time Caboose had those nightmares and we couldn't wake him. I better than was O'Malley as well. Damn him. I'll kill him for this. I'll kill him for hurting Caboose like that.'_ Church snarled mentally.

"You really care for him don't you?" Tex's voice broke the angry red mist that was slowly clouding Church's vision, and he looked at her in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" he replied, dodging the question.

"You're holding your head in your hand. You used to do that a lot when we were dating. Especially when you said something stupid," Tex replied with the edge of a smirk in her tone.

"What the- I don't do that!" Church objected fiercely, making Tex laugh.

"Sure. Whatever," she said in amusement. _'He's so predictable,' _she thought to herself. "Regardless, we should focus on the task at hand."

"Right. So what's the plan?" Church asked, relieved at the change of subject.

"Hey! Are you guys finished yet!" An annoying voice cut through the air over Tex as she opened her mouth to speak, emerged from the base. Both spartans turned in it's direction to see Tucker coming out of the base, and running back towards them.

"Shit! What do we do?" Church whispered to Tex as Tucker drew closer.

"I'll handle it. Follow my lead," she answered in equally quiet tones.

"What's up dudes? Are you done talking now? What were you even talking about anyway?" Tucker gabbled as soon as he approached them in their secluded corner.

"Erm," Church said, hurriedly raking his brain for something to say.

"Oh nothing really. Just catching up on a few things," Tex said breezily before asking: "It's Tucker right?"

"Er... Yes?" The Teal warrior replied uncertainly.

"So Tucker, do you wanna hear a funny story about when Church was younger?" She continued humorously.

_'Oh boy. This doesn't sound good,_' Church thought to himself with a groan.

**20 Minutes Later...**

"Well Tex, that was a great story. I especially liked the part about Church getting pantsed in high school," Tucker chortled in glee after listening to the freelancer's tale of Church in his younger days.

"I found that part to be entirely outta context," Church snapped, grateful that his ghostly form meant no one could see him blushing from the memory. Tex sure had a weird idea of how to distract someone.

"But I still don't get how we're supposed to stop the AI," Tucker asked quizzically.

"I don't remember much from the implantation process... I do remember that the AI can be transmitted from host to host, by way of the helmet radios. Before I learned anything else, the AI took over and we escaped," Tex replied, pondering hard about what she remember during her time in the Freelancer institution. "If we can kill the AI and not give it a place to jump, we'll beat it."

"And then I can have my body back. Deal?" Church said in an effort to keep up appearances in front of Tucker, and make him think that the only reason he was doing this was to get his robotic host back. Tex was right. It was better to leave Tucker out of it.

"Deal." Tex confirmed with a nod.

"Alright. Tex and I will posess Caboose then. Tucker, we need you to work on the reds. Get 'em to turn off their helmet radios, so that O'Malley won't have anywhere to go, once we get him outta there," Church instructed, making up the plan as he went along.

"Right," Tex said in approval of his idea.

"What? How the hell am I gonna do that?" Tucker complained with a jolt.

"I don't know, come up with a plan," Church shrugged, not really caring what Tucker did, just so long as Caboose could be saved.

"Come on, you know how I feel about plans," Tucker huffed.

"You're not gonna have much time once we get in there, so move fast." Tex advised sternly.

"Oh I see. You have no idea what I should do or how I should do it, but whatever I do I should do it fast," Tucker sighed mirthlessly.

"Yeah that's right," Church smirked at Tucker's clueless posture.

"Yep," Tex agreed.

"Wow, you guys are a lot of help," The Teal Spartan spat back sarcastically.

"Try shifting your paradigm. Think outside the box," Church said in an encouraging voice. After all, if Tucker failed to get the Reds to turn off their radios, then their plan was worthless.

"Hey, the box is there for a reason. I like thinking inside of it. I feel safe in there," Tucker responded in a childish voice. Church rolled his eyes and focused his attention back at his ex-girlfriend.

"Okay Tex, ladies first," The Blue Leader offered with a slight bow.

"Yeah right! You think I'm gonna leave you alone out here with your body?" The Black Freelancer scoffed, shaking her head.

"Bitch." Church muttered under his breath. He hadn't been planning to do that. In fact the thought never even crossed his mind. Sure he was scared of facing off against O'Malley, but the thought of leaving Caboose at his mercy was much worse.

"Nice try. Leonard," Tex replied casually, causing Church to turn away from her hissing profanities under his breath. _'Okay,'_ he thought to himself. _'This is it. No turning back now.'_ The ghostly Spartan tilted his head towards where Caboose was and shouted at the top of his lungs: "HEY CABOOSE!"

Caboose; or rather the AI possessing Caboose; turned around the face the source of the noise. "Huh?"

"Heads up!" Church roared as he left Tucker's side, and sprinted full pelted at Caboose. A small robotic groan behind him, told the Blue Spartan that Tex had removed herself from Lopez's body, and was following his lead. When they were only a meter away from their target, Church and Tex leapt forwards and swiftly dived straight into their lost friend's body.

As the pair slowly merged with the body they had entered, and descended down into Caboose's mind, Church could just about make out a piercing shriek from the outside.

_**"NOOOO!"**_ It echoed so loudly, it made Church's ear drum hurt. That cry was obviously O'Malley. And he sounded Pissed.

**In Caboose's Mind, With Caboose...**

Shock flittered through the young bedridden rookie, when he felt a presence stir from outside the mental image of Blue Base. A presence that felt so familiar, that it shocked Caboose to the core.

"Could it really be.. him?" he said aloud, as his heart swelled up with a warm hope that his cries for help had not gone unanswered. "Church!" Caboose called out towards the corridor that ran past his bedroom. Barely a second later, his faithful mental image of Church was standing in his doorway and hurried inside.

"Yes oh Great Caboose?" Fake Church asked in his usual squeak.

"Help me put on my armour. I'm going outside," The blonde rookie paused for a second to allow a gentle smile to light up his once sad features.

"To meet a friend." He finished softly.

**In Caboose's Mind, Back with Church...**

Finally, after a few minutes of lazily falling through darkness, Church's feet connected with hard ground, and the black void began to fade away; revealing a large expansion of dark, rocky terrain that seemed to spread for miles. Looking down, Church was terrified to see that he was standing on the edge of a cliff, above what appeared to be a base similar to Blue Base below.

"Where are we?" The self-appointed blue leader asked in alarm.

"We're inside Caboose's mind. Now we just have to find O'Malley and kill him," Tex replied, in a tone that sounded like she wanted she get this over and done with quickly.

"Man this is kinda weird," Church mused, as he first examined his now solid body, and then turned his attention to the vast surrounding area.

"It's hard to get used to, I know," Tex said as she herself looked down at her own armored body. This had to be one of the perks of being in Caboose's head. Getting your body back.

"No it's not that..." Church replied shaking his head,"It's just this place is a whole lot bigger than I thought it would be." For a brief moment, the pair stared around in awe, taking in the view from their very high cliff top.

"Where should we start, Tex?" Church asked, after a while breaking the silence.

"What?" She turned to him in faint surprise.

"I said, where should we start, Tex?" Church repeated in an oddly patient voice.

"Just keep your eyes peeled. I guarantee, O'Malley will come looking for us," Tex replied as she surveyed Caboose's mind for an signs of the AI in question. Church however, was more interested in what was happening behind the freelancer to pay her words any attention, as he had just spotted something over her shoulder.

Or rather, Someone.

"Hey Tucker, is that you?" Church exclaimed, towards the teal spartan standing a few feet for Tex.

"No, what are you, stupid? Oh wait, yes, I am me. I guess I'm stupid," 'Tucker' replied in confused tone.

"What're you doing in here? You're supposed to be out there working on your part of the plan!" Church snapped, angry that his fellow Blue had disobeyed him.

"Do you have any food? I love to eat all the food," 'Tucker' replied flippantly, completely disregarding what Church had just said.

"What the hell? What's the matter with you?" The Blue Leader asked in a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment.

"This isn't really Tucker. We're in Caboose's head. This is Caboose's mental image of Tucker," Tex pointed out. Having been here before, she was naturally used to the strange behaviour of the residents of Caboose's Mind. _'I wonder how he's going to react when he meets the mental image of himself,'_ she thought smugly.

"Man I am so unbelievably stupid!" Tucker suddenly burst out, making Church frown in disapproval.

"Well that's great. Everyone we meet in here is bound to be as brain-dead as Caboose then," he moaned in irritation over the whole stupidity of his situation.

"I would not be so sure of that, Mister Church." A strangely sophisticated voice rang out from Church's right-hand side, causing the young self-appointed Captain to look in it's direction and gasped when he saw the figure of the one whom he had travelled all the way here to save, approach him from the shadows along the cliff edge.

"Caboose." he whispered almost tenderly, before breathing in sharply when the rookie in question, lifted off his helmet with a hiss of air, to reveal his cherubic face marred by a massive, dark purple bruise that covered most of his one of cheeks. Despite the pain it must have caused him, Caboose grinned broadly at his guests before speaking again.

"I knew you would come... Church."

****************TBC*****************

Authoress' Note: I'd just like to thank you, my fans, for your kind reviews and your patience. I hope you enjoy the latest installment of 'Property of Omega.' In the mean time, I try and work on Ch10 as fast as I can. And because I''ve decided not to included the parts where Tucker, Shelia and Lopez try to convince the Reds the turn off their radios, then it should get done even quicker.

If any of you readers don't want me to cut out the Reds and Tucker negotiations dialogue, then feel free to let me know.

Thank you so far, and keep reading... It's about to get better.


	10. CH 10: Confusing

**Chapter 10**: Confusing

**Bold: Scene Change**

_**Bold Italic: O'Malley talking**_

_Italic: Thinking_

Normal: Storyline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rooster Teeth productions or any of its characters.**

******************************************* X**

**Inside Caboose's Mind... Michael's POV**

Caboose's struggled to suppress the bubble of excitement that was rising in his chest over the Real Church's arrival in his internal world. He wanted to be serious and show the blue Leader that he wasn't the idiot he always thought he was. But more importantly, it was hard to tell how much Leonard had discovered about - as O'Malley like to call it - 'their little secret.' It was probably best to remain vague and reserved should Church start asking questions. After the initial introduction, Caboose remained silent and allowed Tex to explain how they had managed to get inside his mind from the real world. An explanation he didn't really need but decided to go along for their sakes. With any luck, the real Tex and Church would get rid of O'Malley without knowing the more intimate details.

"I see. So you're from the outside. That's where the 'other' is from as well," Caboose murmured quietly. Too quietly for Church's liking. Almost as though he didn't trust his voice to... But then the thought vanished when Church realized what he just said.

"The other... wait, you mean O'Malley? Have you seen him?" Church asked, eager to confront the bastard who had dared lay his hands on the younger spartan. Horrified, the self-procliamed captain instantly regretted his words when caboose visibly flinched at the name of his 'torturer.' But, before he could apologize, a light-blue armoured blur knocked him off balance and it ran past him to stand in the way of Caboose protectively.

"Of course he's seen him you idiot! You think Mister Caboose would miss something like that you skeezy douchebag fuck?" said the blur in a high-pitched angry voice, who was quite clearly a man now that he was standing still. Unbeknown to either Church or Tex, 'mental Church' had been incredibly reluctant to let him leave the base until Caboose had allowed him to come along as well on the condition that he would stay out of sight and remain silent. So much for that plan.

"I-" Caboose began, in an attempt to explain the rude intrusion in front of him.

"Hold on a second. Who the hell are you?" Church interrupted, his eyes fixed on the new-comer in irritation.

"My name is Church, buttwiping assmunch." the mental image of himself snapped back, making the real Leonard Church blink and turn to Tex.

"This guy's kind of an asshole," he said to her.

"Yeah, we've met," she agreed with a slight smile at the memory.

"And I'm Caboose's best friend, so don't get any ideas about kissing up you limp licking fuck sock!" Mental Church continued to rant as he squared up against the real Church threateningly.

"Okay. There's a lot of stuff in that sentence, that I didn't like," the self-proclaimed captain growled back and narrowed his eyes beneath his visor.

"Just play along, Church. We're gonna need these guys if we're gonna find O'Malley," Tex whispered giving him a warning glance before he did something stupid. Like fight himself.

"I'm gonna go look for girls," the forgotten mental image of Tucker said cheerfully and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Fine, whatever," Church sighed. These idiots were more exhausting than there real-life counterparts.

"If you want to find O'Malley, I suggest we talk to the reds first. He tried to recruit them against me early on," Caboose tried to keep his voice neutral when he spoke. Especially, when he said 'O'Malley.' He wasn't sure if his act was very convincing as 'fake Church look over to him with his head cocked in concern.

"The reds... the reds are in here?" The real Church's ignorant question made him sigh in relief. Perhaps, he could pretend to smile just a little bit long after all.

**INSIDE CABOOSE'S MIND, REAL Church's POV**

If Caboose thought he was fooling anyone with that 'cute I'll-just-keep-smiling-even-though-i'm-dying-inside act, then he was probably more delusional in here then he was in real life. However, given what he'd seen of this place already, that seemed a fair assumption. It was so friggin' obvious! As if the bruise across his face wasn't enough, then the way he was speaking to them was practically screaming 'Emotional Wreck.' Church wanted so badly to grab and shake him and then just hold him in his arms and let him cry all the pain away. But Tex had made him promise before they went in, not to cause more trauma to the boy's already fragile instability.

So now here they were. Standing on another elevated slab of rock in a place that looked absolutely nothing like blood gulch at all, with an alternate version of himself constantly glaring at him whilst at the same time, trying to stand between him and Caboose.

"Why the hell did they pair me up with you?" Leonard finally asked out of annoyance of being shielded away from the rookie he was here to save.

"I want to keep my eye on you! I don't trust gigantic turds to try and steal my best friend you rimjob!" His high-pitched counterpart huffed in reply, and gave him a shove backwards to empathize his point. Church clenched both his fist and his teeth before answering sarcastically: "Well... This is going to be a great trip..."

Mental Church ignored him and looked down to the rocky valley below. Cupping his hands around his mouth, the light-blue spartan drew in a deep breath. "Attention reds! The great Caboose demands an audience with you! So listen up ya blowjobbing cocksuckers!" he shouted so loud in that shrill voice of his, that the real church could of sworn his ear was bleeding.

To his surprise, Church spotted movement down in the canyon and watched amazement as the Red Team actually responded to his fake counterpart's demands and appeared from behind the stony pillars of the rocky maze below.

"Caboose? Oh, no, he's come to kill us!" A maroon armoured figure with a voice just as annoying as 'fake Church' walked forwards from his hiding place.

"Will someone please help me, I don't wanna die," moaned one dressed in bright yellow armour.

"I love Caboose, and yet I'm still afraid of him," A pink-armoured person Church instantly recognized as the Red Team's new recruit Donut popped out of the rock he was hiding behind. Unfortunately, this version of donut was just as weird as everyone else in this damn place, as 'he' spoke in a cute little girl's voice. _'Oh my God, it's worse than I thought. O'Malley must have really, really messed with his head,_' Church thought to himself as he slapped his forehead with his hand; earning him a nudge from Tex.

"Play it cool," she hissed almost inaudibly. Church was about to nod when-

"Arrrr! ... I be havin' a southern accent, yor'll!" Upon hearing this, the self-proclaimed captain groaned under his breath, not bringing himself to look at the Mental Sergeant of the Red Team gathered beneath them.

"He's so scary," Female Donut squeaked excitedly. Beside him, Church felt Caboose stir and move forwards to address the fake Red Team.

"Fear not reds, I come here not to destroy. But instead to ask for your assistance on this day," the younger Spartan declared confidently to his awe-struck crowd. Shaking his head in disbelief, Church temporarily forgot his reason for coming here in the first place and moved forwards as well to intercept this- this atrocity playing out before him. _'No way am I gonna let this insanity go on. Jesus, O'Malley really drove Caboose over the edge if this is what he truly sees real life as. I've got to put a stop to this and snap that Rookie out of this some how. I can't let that sonovabitch A.I. manipulate him like this._' Church thought to himself before interrupting the mental image of his 'best friend.'

"Okay whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. I gotta correct a couple things I'm hearin' here. First of all you?" Church rounded on the 'Fake Church' as he said it. "You're not Caboose's best friend, okay? You don't have a best friend. You know why? You don't need one! You're Church! Knowing other people just waters down the experience. Live the dream buddy!" He exclaimed desperately.

"Shove it, dicksniffer!" His counterpart snapped back irritably. Church ignored him and continued his rant.

"And Caboose? Come on dude, seriously? Have you paid attention to our enemies for one second?" He asked imploringly.

"I beg your pardon?" Without his helmet on, Caboose quite clearly blinked and frowned.

"First of all, that guy?" Church pointed down towards the 'fake Grif.' "He's not yellow. He's orange. And since when is there a girl on the red team?"

"My favorite thing is pretty dresses," Fake female Donut giggled in oblivious delight at also being pointed out by this newcomer.

"Arrr, I got termites in me leg," Fake Sarge burst out, feeling slightly left out.

"And that is not a southern accent," Church grounded out in response.

"Arrr..." The 'Mental Red Sergeant' said dejectedly.

"Do you have any tampons?" The 'Mental Pink-armoured Soldier' inquired.

"Seriously what is the matter with you people?" Church yelled, as his anger re-emerged over his common sense.

"Calm down, Church," Tex stepped in, placing a restraining, and also, warning hand on her ex-boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't kill us mister sidekick," the orange one moaned in a terrified voice that made Church wince at how pathetic he sounded. Fortunately, he was spared the agony of answering when his fake counterpart pushed him furiously out of the way and stood in front of him to better shout at 'Fake Grif'.

"Hey buttbrunch! I'm Caboose's sidekick, not him! So shut your piehole!" He shrieked; completely pissed off over being disregarded in favor of this 'impostor'. All of a sudden, a shot rang out, causing Church to jump back in alarm and checked himself for injury out of self-preservation. With a sigh of relief, Church had enough time to look up and watch his now bleeding counterpart fall off the 'cliff' they were on. Horrified, the self-proclaimed blue leader, moved closer to the edge and peered down. To his surprise, 'fake Church,' although bleeding heavily from the bullet-punctured hole in his chest-plate, was actually trying to stand back up. And succeeding.

"Leonard, are you okay?" Church asked, unsure whether or not he was truly inquiring over the well-being of another or himself. With one last shove, 'Mental Church' was now standing upright and turned to glare up at his counterpart.

"Oh please, that fudgefinger couldn't hit me," he sneered cockily, before grasping the wound over his chest in a moment of pain. "No wait, I'm gonna die. Hergh! Blow me." He cursed one final time before, spewing what was probably blood into his helmet, and collapsing on the floor, where this time, he did not move from.

"There he is!" Tex's voice pulled Church's attention away from his dead 'fake self,' long enough to look where Tex was gesturing to. Hiding behind a pillar; all the way on the other side of 'fake Blood Gulch,' and clutching a sniper Rifle to his eye was the one person who could now make his blood boil with unbridled hatred.

O'Malley had at last made his presence known.

_**"Muhahahaha!"**_ The A.I's trademark laughter echoed around the canyon, instilling a desire for revenge in the hearts of Tex and Church, against the program that had done them a thousand person wrongs. Neither one of the noticed, the tremour of fearful agony that shook Caboose's still frail frame. The young Spartan's blue eyes widen like a kicked puppy's when he stared across the way at the creature that had brutalized him for the last month. Although, O'Malley's visor was down, Caboose still felt that those inhuman red eyes were no doubt trained upon him, and him alone.

"Let's go get him," Tex hissed, a feral grin spread over her face.

"Alright, come on Caboose, let's go," Church said eager to end this once and for all. Caboose backed away slightly, terrified at the prospect of facing O'Malley again. _'No. I won't go back their, even with Tex and Church with me, I just can't face him,' _the blue private thought, upset by his own weakness. Glancing over, the edge of the cliff at his dead 'best friend,' and aware that Church was watching him, an idea suddenly hit him.

"I am sorry, have we met?" Caboose cocked his head to the side in an effort to look confused. _'Maybe if Church believes that with his 'Mental Self' gone, I will have forgotten about him, then he might just stop pressuring me to go with him to fight O'Malley.' _

"What? It's me, Church," the self-proclaimed leader said, frowning at this new turn of events.

"I don't seem to have any memory of you. My name is Michael J. Caboose. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Caboose stuck out his hand with a polite smile, as though he was truly meeting someone for the first time. _'I'm Sorry Church,' _he said mentally.

"Oh you gotta be freaking kidding me," Church exclaimed, having falling for Caboose's ploy hook, line and sinker. "I just hope Tucker's doing a better job out there gettin' the reds to turn off their radios." Huffing in annoyance, the older Spartan ran past Caboose to follow the path of his ex-girlfriend in her pursuit of the A.I, leaving Caboose standing on the cliff to watch his progress with a hopeful smile.

"Good Luck Church," he said in a voice that only the 'Fake Red Team' below could here.

****************TBC*******************

_**Authoress' Note**__: For those of you who checked my profile, I'm sorry I didn't upload this chapter on the 31st of January like I said I would. Hope you enjoy this latest Chapter. Plz review! And check out my Poll too. Chapter 11, will be up march to April and could well be my final chapter. I haven't decided yet if I want to shorten Chapter 11 and make a Chapter 12. We'll see._

_Anyways. Stay tuned for Chapter 11, where the confrontation we've all being waiting for comes to life: O'MALLEY VS. CHURCH AND TEX!_


End file.
